The Mudblood and The Prince
by dracos-cinderella
Summary: FINISHED. Based on the Cinderella fairy tale. Set after Lord Voldemorts reign and defeat, in a time where the Malfoys are the rulers of the Kingdom. But what happens when the heir and a mudblood meet before midnight? Dramione fic.
1. The Mudblood and The Prince

**CHAPTER 1:**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS OR EVEN THE CINDERELLA STORY. IF I DID I'D BE RICH.

* * *

"You called me father?" 

A blonde haired boy with intense grey eyes stalked into a big bedroom, glaring at a man (who had the same physical appearance as the boy, but was more taller and well-built) who was smoking a cigar in his gigantic four-poster-bed.

"That I did," the man called father said and then started spluttering, smoke coming out of his nostrils (which pretty much resembled smoke coming out of a chimney).

The boy didn't move.

He merely looked around the huge room; waiting for his father, the King, to speak.

After the King had started breathing normally again, he looked at his son.

'_He looks just like me at that age. I feel like I've gone back in time and am staring at myself from above; watching the interaction between father and son…'_

The son began to hum a song, still looking around the room, choosing not to glance at his father.

In this room, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"YOU!" the King said.

"I" the son replied, still not letting his eyes land on his father.

"You" the King started again, "Are the next in line to the thrown."

The King breathed in his cigar again, and exhaled; engulfing his son in second-hand smoke.

"That I am, as you've so kindly reminded me every day of my life", the son sarcastically remarked (while coughing and spluttering as the King had done earlier (from the used smoke)), still refusing to let his eyes wander to his father.

Choosing to ignore this comment, the King went on.

"And yet you haven't got a girlfriend, let alone a wife…"

Draco looked at the paintings on the wall.

"I, myself, was married at your age, as was my father and his father, and his…"

"I know father, you've told me this many times before."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it? Son, YOU MUST follow tradition. I know that purebloods are dying out but Miss Parkinson…"

"MISS PARKINSON!?!"

Draco yelled, finally looking at his father.

"IS NOT WORTHY OF ME… SHE IS A WH…"

"Now Draco" the King sneered, breathing out cigar smoke. "There is little that can be done here. This is not up for negotiation."

Silence.

"A ball" Draco whispered, deep in thought.

"What?" the King asked, looking amused.

"A ball," Draco repeated. "We'll have a ball, a masked ball. We'll invite everyone. The purebloods- including Miss Parkinson…"

Draco shivered.

"… we'll get the halfbloods and mudbloods to serve us and… Father, if I can't choose a wife by the end of that night you can choose her for me.

The King was looking at his son with a hint of pride, and was about to offer him a cigar, when a beautiful woman walked through the pure-gold doorway.

"Honey," she said to the King.

"Yes wife?"

"Are we really going to have a ball? I overheard you outside I'm sorry but…

It's such a fantastic idea!" Narcissa sqealed.

"And you..." she exclaimed and enveloped Draco into a big hug.

Draco was going purple from lack of oxygen.

"… are a genius. A wife and a ball! Ohhh. But darling, you must let the halfbloods and muggleborns be a part of the celebrations. Honey, we have servants to work for us and who knows? Maybe one of them will become your wife…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT WIFE" the king yelled, his eyes bulging.

"THAT IS NOT ALLOWED. DRACO MUST FOLLOW TRADITION…"

"Of course I will father" Draco said, trying to calm his father down.

"just the thought of myself marrying a mudblood is laughable. Honestly mother!"

The Kings breathing patterns became even again.

"Yes" he said, "it is laughable."

And he began to laugh. Draco joining in the fit of giggles and finally, Narcissa following the trend.

Draco marrying a muggleborn. Honestly!

* * *

On the other side of the Kingdom, a sleeping girl awoke in the most shocking of ways.

This muggleborn had the same terrifying dream that she revisits everytime she shuts her eyes.

_The screaming. _

_The flash of green light. _

_The sinister laugh of evil._

No wonder she always woke with a violent jump.

She was now looking at the tin roof above her.

It had been raining all night and now the water from the roof was dripping down into overflowing buckets and pans (that she had placed on the floor in order to prevent her small bedroom from flooding while she slept); so it was a wonder how she had managed to consume herself in slumber (until now).

Her so-called "bedroom" was nothing more then a cramped space that contained just a fire-place, wooden bed and cupboard.

A droplet of water had dripped from the ceiling and landed on her face.

As she sat up, she looked out her small window and saw that it was still dark.

She suddenly realized that the fire was out and she was shivering from the cold.

However, she didn't get up and light another fire (she was still in shock from the dream), but continued to stare out her window; in the direction that she knew the castle was.

Last night she had read a book, ("The Witching Hour" by Cleste Celeste) by the fire place and had fallen asleep on the floor.

She got up and attempted to brush away the cinders on her dress and failed.

She sat on the edge of her bed, still glancing out the window, and, in the distance, saw a beautiful castle; which reminded her of the book she had read the previous night:

'_A castle, white and grand, could be seen from travellers miles away; guiding them to a glorious Kingdom…'_

"Oh how I wish I could go there" she whispered as she watched the sun rise…

The sun rise! Oh no! she was running late to do her chores.

Her stepmother would not be happy.

She washed herself quickly and got dressed.

Running down the stairs; she tied up her hair; put on her apron and nearly tripped, but she made it downstairs in one piece.

'_Why am I running so late today? I have so much to do"_ she thought.

Walking down the hall to the she saw her dog, Pluto, and gave him and quick pat.

"My stepmother won't mind if you help me…" she said to Pluto, although they both knew she was lying.

She placed a bag on Plutos back; filled with chicken feed, and lead him out the back.

When he ran around, a trail of chicken feed and chickens followed him.

Her best friends had made that bag for her so she had one less chore to do.

Oh, how she loved her friends!

She got to work making breakfast when three bells started ringing and three voices were heard yelling the same thing:

"Hermionella! Hermionella! Bring me breakfast!"

* * *

A/N: I've changed this story quite a bit (if you've seen the Walt Disney version of Cinderella, you'll know what I'm talking about).

In that film, Cinderellas friends are birds and mice but I've changed them to something more special- you'll have to keep on reading to find out!

This something will be very crucial to the central plot so if you want to know what, keep reading.

The story I mentioned in this chapter; which Hermione (only her "family" calls her Hermionella) reads, is actually one I've written myself. The sequel to that story (The Witches Brew), was published a couple of years ago.

I entered a short-story competition and they wanted to publish it- how cool is that?

Anyway, if you have any questions or any advice to give me about this story, leave a review and I'll reply to you.

I'll be updating this story once a week- once a fortnight, depending on the response I get. So, please review, take care and have a good holidays and Happy New Year.

Jods-luvs-draco


	2. A Unexpected Visitor

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_

_Previously…_

"_Hermionella, Hermionella, bring me breakfast!"_

CHAPTER 2

"Coming" Hermionella shouted, as she balanced three trays on her head and hands; beginning to make her way from the kitchen to her stepsisters' rooms and stepmothers' room.

_The was a time, not to long ago, that things were totally different to the way they are now._

_Instead of being a servant, Hermione had servants (who she refused to let serve her) and her mum and dad were still with her._

_Her parents were very well off until a shocking accident happened three months ago…_

"BRING MY BREAKFAST!"

The bells in the kitchen were ringing so madly that they were about to fall off the wall.

'_They are too impatient'_ Hermione thought to herself as she began jogging up the stairs.

Doing this regular routine was familiar to Hermione that she didn't drop the trays (as she had done when she first started serving her "family".

Hermione came to the second storey of the house and stopped right in front of a pink door, which had little circular shapes on it.

They were supposed to be "flowers".

"Blanche I'm here" Hermione said as she opened the door.

"About time" a lumpy figure stated from her bed. "Just put the food on the table and get out. Do my washing as well."

As Hermione followed all of these orders and made her way out through the door, she heard snoring from behind her.

Blanche had fallen asleep.

Now, with one less tray but a basket of washing on her head, Hermione came to the second door on the second storey; which wasn't painted.

"Katarina, I'm here" Hermione said as she opened her other stepsisters' door and walked into her room.

Unlike Blanche, Katarina was sitting on her bed, reading a book and fully dressed.

Hermione approached her and, without moving or glancing at Hermione, Katarina said "Just put it on the table Hermionella and take my washing. I've got to finish this chapter."

Hermione did what Katarina said and exited the room.

'_Now for the evil stepmother'_ she thought making her way up the final flight of stairs, to her stepmothers room.

Facing her stepmothers door, she took in a deep breath.

"Stepmother, it's me."

"Come in, Hermionella."

Hermione entered the dark room and, after adjusting her eyes to the dark, saw her stepmother sitting up in bed; petting her cat, watching her.

Hermione walked towards the bed, holding out the tray of food as a sort of peace gesture.

"Put it on the table."

She did.

"Now child," her stepmother spat out the word. "What can I do to make your life easier?"

"Well, um… nothing. I guess."

"You guess?"

The stepmother raised an eyebrow.

"Dear child, I guess that you need help with the chores. Am I correct?"

Hermione didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well…"

"I guess that I'm giving you too much work?"

"A bit…"

Hermione immediately regretted speaking.

"Well child, listen to this," her stepmother said, spitting with fury.

"I guess that if you want a dry place to sleep, a roof over your head and some food in your stomach then you had better follow my orders…"

"I am stepmother. What would make you think otherwise?"

A sly grin spread across her stepmothers face as she pulled open her bedroom curtain.

Hermione lost her breath.

"That dog of yours," she said pointing out the window. "Running around madly outside, being followed by chickens."

_Oh shit._

"Stepmother, I'll…"

"You're not allowed to see whoever gave you that bag again, understood? Now, do the washing, scrub the floors, clean the kitchen, milk the cows and for gods sakes child, do them properly. Now get out!"

Hermione gathered her stepmothers washing and, as she was about to leave, her stepmother said after her.

"And try to get the Cinders of yourself- you look a mess. Bloody mudbloods…"

Hermione silently closed the door behind her.

She walked quickly downstairs, still holding the washing.

At the bottom of the stairs she put down two of the baskets but clutching the third one close to her chest.

She chose to ignore the fact that she was crying.

"Brilliant" Narcissa said, giggling like a school girl.

"Absolutely fantastic."

The hall of the castle had been transformed into something magnificent.

A red carpet ran down the middle of the floor, enchanted flowers were clinging to the barristers and the chandelier, hanging in the middle of the bewitched sky (which looked like there was the planets revolving around it), had fairies on it, dancing.

(A/N: you can imagine it however you like).

Narcissa thought she was in heaven.

"Ah, there's my wife."

Narcissa span around to see her husband walking down the steps of the marvellous hall.

"Wow" he said, gazing around. "This is absolutely fantastic my dear. Good work."

The King gave his wife a kiss which made her flush happily.

"Oh honey," Narcissa said, pulling the King into a passionate embrace.

"Get a room," a voice said making them part.

Draco walked down the steps looking quite annoyed.

He didn't notice the decorations.

"What is wrong son?" the King asked.

"Her." He replied simply, pointing at his mother.

"Oh, um, that's… why?"

Draco glared at his mother.

"Why did you invite everyone from the whole…"

Draco ripped some decorations.

"…Friken…"

He ripped off some more decorations.

"KINGDOM!"

Draco pulled off the decorations that were wound around the banisters.

"If Weasly and Potter come then…"

BANG!!!

Draco got out his wand and blew up the chandelier.

The fairies weren't injured but they swore at Draco and threw jets of light at him.

"Oh no!" Narcissa screamed, kneeling beside the broken chandelier.

Even though the fairies weren't harmed the chandelier was beyond repair.

When Narcissa looked up everyone was gone.

"Let me help" a voice said from behind a pole.

A shadow came into view and fixed the chandelier with their wand.

"Oh, thankyou. But who are you?"

As the person came into Narcissa vision she gasped.


	3. First Impressions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

CHAPTER 3

Hermione was still crying as she walked around her fathers land.

As she approached an apple tree in the middle of the overgrown garden, she stopped to let all the smells and the setting trigger her memory…

_A ten-year-old Hermione had got stuck in the apple tree, as the result of trying to prove to her father that she could climb up and down it without any help._

_After about half an hour, Hermione jumped from the tree and landed in the soft moss beneath it._

_Her father had patiently waited for her to do this and then pulled her into a big embrace._

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear._

"_Mummy doesn't," she replied, a tear sliding down her cheek._

"_Of course she does darling," her father reassured her._

"_Then why isn't she here with me now?"_

_Her father sighed._

"_Sweetheart, she had an accident remember?"_

"_But that was years ago."_

"_No sweetie, it was only two months ago- but it feels like years."_

_He looked down at his little girl hugging him; her eyes full of tears._

_His own tears began to fall as he said, "She's still alive sweetheart, she's just having a long, long sleep. But when she wakes up she'll come back home to us."_

_Hermione smiled._

"_I can't wait until she wakes up."_

_Her father smiled back at her, "neither can I."_

_Then he looked around and stood up, pulling her up with him._

"_I have a surprise for you," he said mysteriously._

"_What is it?"_

"_Close your eyes and wait here."_

_Hermione did what she was told and after a few minutes, she heard her father coming back- and also the sound of hooves._

_She resisted the temptation to look._

"_Hold out your hand."_

_As she did this, she felt smooth fur underneath her hands._

_She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful black horse with his tail swishing faster and faster._

"_He's yours."_

_Hermione raced towards her father, knocking him over as she hugged him._

"_Oh, thankyou, thankyou, THANKYOU!"_

_They both laughed and "Blackey" the horse neighed; his hooves clonking as he walked over to them…_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself sitting underneath the apple tree.

She had been daydreaming but she thought that she had really heard Blackeys hooves clonking towards her.

"That's weird" she said at loud, rubbing her eyes.

As she opened them, the sight before her proved that she wasn't daydreaming.

Blackey was running towards her alright, but a figure in purple robed was on Blackeys back.

"Thief," Hermione whispered to herself, picking three apples from the tree.

She came out from underneath the tree as Blackey approached with the…

"THIEF!"

As Hermione shouted she threw the first apple.

It hit the figure squarely on the head, causing the figure to lose their balance and fall off Blackey.

As the "thief" attempted to stand up, Hermione threw the second apple which hit the thief on their foot.

The thief exclaimed, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" and began limping towards Hermione.

She raised her arm, clutching the third and final apple as the thief came closer.

"Take one more step thief and I will continue to pelt apples at you!" Hermione threatened.

The apples must've impaired the thief's hearing because they took another step.

Hermione threw the apple.

It hit the thief in the chest, causing them to fall to their knees, bent over, winded.

Blackey came over to Hermione and nuzzled her hair.

She armed herself with a few more apples (she also gave one to Blackey who ate it whole) and walked, cautiously, towards the winded thief.

"Explain yourself" she commanded.

The thief kept on puffing.

"Why were you attempting to steal my fathers horse?"

The thief sat up straight, his face hidden under the hood of his robe.

"I'm sorry Miss, I wasn't thinking," the thief said politely, breathing awkwardly.

"I went for a walk, you know, to think about things and I saw the horse. Riding a horse evokes the feelings of danger and freedom in me- I thought it would be a great way to clear my head. Now, instead of having a "clear" head, it is throbbing from where you hit me with the apple…"

He hunched over and vomited.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Let me help you."

Hermione helped the thief up, practically dragged him to the apple tree and made him sit underneath it. She then went inside the house to get some medicine and, as she came back outside and approached the apple tree, she saw the thief stroking Blackey, who was lying beside him.

"You must have a way with animals," Hermione said politely, trying to make up for her unexpected ambush.

"Blackey doesn't normally let strangers near him. Sometimes, he kicks out at strangers if they come close enough."

"Really?" the thief asked.

"He seems to have a good temperament. I, myself aren't allowed to own a horse- my parents wont allow it. Well, my father that is. My mother loves animals but my father doesn't- he claims to be allergic to all animals but I know that's a load of bullshit…" he said bitterly, and then realised that he must've sounded like a spoilt brat.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't of spoken like that in front of you."

Hermione waved away the thief's apology.

"Forget it, everyone has problems…"

She smiled at the thief.

"… now, can you lift up your hood please?"

The thief hesitated.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry about the apples…"

"Fine." The thief said and pulled back his hood.

As his grey eyes meet Hermiones brown ones, she felt a jolt in her stomach.

Hermione studied his face.

She thought that she had seen him before but she couldn't be sure.

Above his left eyebrow, Hermione saw a small cut with blood around it.

'_I can't believe I did that,_' she thought.

'_I have a great aim!'_

Hermione scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

As she wiped away the thiefs blood with a tissue; which was saturated with medicine, she apologised once again.

"It's okay…"

The thief was looking over Hermiones shoulder as he spoke.

"By the way, what's your name?" Hermione asked. "I'm…"

"STEPSISTER!"

Hermione was cut off by Katarina, who was fast approaching her.

Hermione turned around to see Katarina running and then she heard the rustling of leaves from behind her.

She knew that He was gone.

Katarina was only about three metres away when she decided to stand up.

Blackey had returned to his paddock.

"You wont believe what happened!" Katarina screeched.

'_Probably not'_ Hermione thought.

"Are you going to tell me…?"

"THE PRINCE IS MISSING!"

Katarina burst into tears.

'_Okay…'_

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He had a fight with his parents this morning and then he ran away. His mother thought that he was in his room…"

Katarina sniffed.

"But when she got a guard to check… WAHHHHH!!!"

Hermione shook her head and awkwardly patted her stepsisters shoulder.

Then something clicked in Hermiones mind.

"Do you know what the Prince was wearing this morning?"

"I…"

Katarina sniffed.

"…Don't…"

Katarina sobbed.

"…Know!"

Katarina blew her nose.

'_Bother…' _Hermione thought, leading Katarina back to the house.

Katarina stopped.

"Wait. He probably would've been wearing his purple robe. It's the only one he wears when he goes for walks. I always see him walking past here…"

As Hermione and Katarina began walking towards the house (once again), Hermione kept on relaying, in her head, her encounter with the thief and Katarina saying "He probably would've been wearing his purple robe…"

As Hermione imagined the thiefs face again she gasped.

_The Thief._

_The Prince._

_Draco Malfoy_.

Were all one and the same.

And then she wondered why he hadn't revealed his identity to her, or at least imprisoned her for throwing apples at royalty.

But he didn't.

And this is what made Hermione think that there was more to Draco Malfoy then what meets the eye.

* * *

Draco had hid behind the apple tree, listening in on the stepsisters conversation.

He knew that the "Apple girl" would discover who he was eventually.

'_She's an intellectual,_' Draco thought.

He heard the door of the stepsisters house shut and, after putting his hood over his head, quietly exited their property.

Even though he tried, Draco couldn't get that girl out of his mind.

"She's a mudblood," he murmured, trying to convince himself that she was beneath him.

But he couldn't.

The thought of somebody helping someone who attempted to borrow their horse- borrow without permission, that is- and then help the "thief"- as she had called him-without holding a grudge against someone just seemed so surreal.

(A/N: I hope you got all that!)

But he had witnessed it.

This made Draco decide to follow his mothers advice and invite everyone. Mudb… um, muggleborns and halfbloods included.

With a spring in his step, Draco decided to walk home- even though it had begun to rain.

* * *

Authors Note:

I hope you all like the chapter and feel like it was worth the wait. Sorry to keep the cliffhanger from chapter 2 still going- I'll reveal the persons identity in the next chapter… maybe… :D

This isn't the original chapter 3 but I felt that someone was missing with my first draft so I changed it to chapter 4- which I might update this weekend.

If I don't then I'll update it in 2 weeks (I begin school on Monday so I have to prepare for that and may not have the time to update after Monday).

Personally, I like this chapter as it shows a different side to Draco and the kindness of Hermione- which has no limit!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Lettuce/InuYasha/Poke/Yugi/SIT:

Thanks (lol) :D

Gone-Goonie, h2okeeper, TenTen blyuga, Tinkbelle, Rocks-my-socks:

Thankyou all for your words of encouragement. I hope you all like this chapter and that it was updated soon enough for you. :D

Curlz:

Lol. Thanks. Glad you could find it :D

Z-Loca-Girl:

Thankyou for your offer. If I need ideas I will contact you and I hope you like this chapter. :D I'm also a fan of "A Cinderella Story"

Mechi:

Wow. Thankyou for your review, it's pretty long (lol). I'm glad you like it. Like you, I love the Cinderella story and have never come across a HP version. So I wrote this! :D

To you all:

I'll update regurly. I love this story to much to stop now!


	4. An Invitation

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CINDERELLA STORY. IN CHAPTER 3, THE APPLE EVENT WAS ALSO IN THE MOVIE EVER AFTER STARRING DREW BARRYMOORE- ALTHOUGH I CHANGED IT A BIT. THE SONG IN THIS CHPTER IS CALLED A LITTLE TOO LATE AND IT'S BY DELTA GOODREM. ENJOY._

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 4_

* * *

Draco had been walking in the rain for three hours when he finally arrived at the castle. 

Entering through the castle gates and then walking upstairs to the gigantic castle itself, Draco could sense that something was wrong.

When he opened the doors and entered the castle, his suspicions were confirmed.

The great hall, normally deserted, was full of people running around in a frenzy and talking loudly to each other.

Then suddenly the talking stopped as Draco made his way down the stairs and to the centre of the great hall.

As he did so Draco noticed that the chandelier had been repaired.

He also noticed that everyone was staring at him.

This annoyed him greatly.

"What?" he asked rather rudely.

The talking started again- this time even louder then before- and Dracos' frustration took its toll on him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The talking continued and, as Draco was about to yell again, he saw Nacissa walk towards him.

"Mother, what's…?"

Dracos' question was cut short as Nacissa hugged him.

"Where have you been? I've been so…"

And then she slapped him.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID BOY! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? YOU COUD'VE BEEN KILLED OR HURT OR MOBBED…"

Draco was too stunned to reply to his mother.

"… EVERYONE IN THE KINGDOM HAS BEEN ON THE LOOKOUT FOR YOU… AND YET, NOONE SAW YOU. HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?"

'_Actually mother,'_ Draco thought. _'One girl did see me.'_

"Mother, I agree with your suggestion."

"What are you talking ab…?"

"I'd like it very much if all the half-bloods and muggleborns would come to the ball."

Nacissa was speechless.

"Please get the servants to change the invitations immediately. Thanks mother."

With that, Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and practically skipped upstairs to his room; leaving Nacissa in the centre of the great hall, staring at the spot where Draco had been moments before.

Suddenly, Nacissa returned to her usual bubbly self and began organising the invitations for the ball… again.

**

* * *

Knock Knock.**

The messenger boy was standing outside the front door of the Granger house.

No answer.

**Knock Knock.**

Loud music was coming from upstairs and the messenger boy could hear a horrible voice "singing". He could also hear a flute playing, which was even worse then the singing (if that's possible).

**Knock Knock.**

Still no one came.

He decided to try one more time before his eardrums might explode.

**Knock Knock.**

A gasp was heard from behind the door, followed by the sound of someone hurrying to open it.

The door opened and a figure leapt at him

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged him.

"A message from the palace" Ronald said, extended his left arm, which held the invitation.

"The Palace?"

"Affirmative. It's from His Royal Highness, The Prince…"

Hermione could sense a hint of sarcasm and disgust in Ronalds voice.

"…Miss Granger…"

"Ronald- Ron. How many times must I have to ask you to call me Hermione?"

Ron looked at Hermione, exhaled and then looked at the invitation clenched in his fist.

"At least once more, Miss Granger."

(A/N: I saw Pirates of the Caribbean. "At least once more, Miss Swan". Lol.)

She glared at him.

'_I've known Ron for years and yet he's never called me by my first name…'_

Hermione took the invitation from Ron.

"Good day to you, Mr Weasley."

Hermione shut the door and leant against it; eyes closed and breathing uneasily with the invitation in hand.

On the other side of the door, Ron mumbled "Good day, Hermione."

After composing herself, Hermione went upstairs and stood outside the music room, trying to block out the horrible noise penetrating from it…

It had been seven years since Hermione had last seen her mother and now her father had remarried.

_Along with a stepmother, Hermione now had two stepsisters who were both conceited and stupid._

_Hermione was singing in the music room along with her father; who was also playing the piano._

_Hermiones stepsisters looked on with jealousy and her stepmother with boredom._

'_I just wanna be loved_

_Just wanna be heard_

_Be lost in the feeling standing here_

_At the door to my life_

_Now that day has arrived_

_So loud and clear you'll hear me singing_

_Do do do do do do do do do_

_I'm singing…'_

_As the song ended, Hermione hugged her father around his shoulders._

"_I love you…"_

_A knock at the front door ended this precious moment._

_Hermione looked at her father quizzingly as he smiled at her and took her hand._

_They made their was out the door and down the stairs; leaving the stepmother and stepsisters in the music room._

_Another knock sounded as Hermiones father opened the door._

"_Mr Granger," Harry Potter said. "I was passing through a few towns and was given a message for you. You are needed urgently; Mrs Granger is conscience and wants to see you."_

_Hermiones father went to his room, leaving Hermione with Harry._

"_What's wrong?" she asked Harry._

"_I'm not sure Hermione"_

_Harry held her hand in his._

"_They just told me to pass the message on to your father…"_

_Hermione tightened her grip on Harrys hand and he pulled her into a hug._

'_Why doesn't he want to see me?'_

_As Hermiones father came outside with a suitcase in hand, Hermione pulled out of Harrys embrace and kissed her father._

"_Take care darling," he whispered in her ear._

"_I'll be back soon, but until then, look after Morticia and the girls."_

"_Yes, papa."_

_After a final hug, Mr Granger mounted a beautiful chestnut horse (called Chestnut) which he had a servant bring to him, and followed Harry down the path and out of sight._

_Wiping a tear from her eye, Hermione closed the door and walked upstairs to the music room; where she could now hear a horrible voice singing and a flute playing from behind the closed door…_

Hermione was still standing outside the door, invitation in hand, as she searched for inner strength.

On the other side of the door, the music had stopped and she could hear furniture being thrown and crashing on the wooden floor.

Hermione closed her eyes.

_It had been just under a year since her father had left and sent a message back with Harry, telling her that he wouldn't be coming home for awhile._

_Hearing this news, Hermiones stepmother and stepsisters celebrated, causing the Granger household to go into debt._

_The evil stepmother blamed Hermione for this and made her work for her, in place of the ex-servants that they could no longer afford._

_At 18, Hermione could leave at anytime._

_But she wont as this house is the only thing of her parents that she can hold onto._

Remembering her parents brought Hermione the strength she needed as she entered the music room.

As soon as she stepped inside the room, Hermione ducked; a flying vase narrowly missed her head and crashed into the wall to the left of her.

The shattered vase was scattered on the floor.

Katarina and Blanche were arguing over something and their mother was trying to calm them down.

Nobody noticed that Hermione had entered the room.

Finally, Morticia had talked some sense into her daughters.

Hermione was contemplating whether to leave or not.

"Yes child?"

Now it was too late to leave.

"A message" Hermione said, handing her stepmother the invitation.

Blanche and Katarina were ignoring her.

"From the palace."

This got Blanch and Katarinas attention; they both tried to snatch the invitation out of their mothers hand.

"Girls enough!" she exclaimed. "I'll read it."

_To all eligible ladies in the household,_

_His Royal Highness, The Prince Draco Malfoy is holding a masked ball tomorrow night and has requested your presence at this event._

_Please dress formally and remember to wear a mask._

_The Prince hopes to see you there._

The stepmother looked stunned.

Hermione even more so as she thought about the invitation.

As for Blanche and Katarina, well, they were dancing and singing off-key:

_The Prince wants me, The Prince loves me, The Prince will marry me, la la la la…_

"May I go, stepmother?" Hermione asked.

"What? Child, are you mocking me?"

"No, no. It's just that the invitation says that 'all eligible ladies of the household' are invited so…"

"You want to go?"

"Please?"

"Well…"

Hermiones stepmother was looking at her daughters; they had stopped singing and were listening in on the conversation.

"I don't see why not. _If _you make Blanche and Katarina dresses this evening and _if_ you finish all your chores by tomorrow afternoon," her stepmother said slowly.

It was hard to tell whether Hermione or her stepsisters were more surprised.

"Oh… and if you have something appropriate to wear…"

"Thankyou stepmother, I wont let you down."

With that, Hermione danced out the door and down the stairs, singing.

Unlike her stepsisters, Hermione had a beautiful voice.

It was this perhaps, which made Blanche and Katarina so incredibly jealous of Hermione that they asked their mother:

"What did you say?"

"She can't go"

Their response was.

"I said _'if'_".

Evil identical grins spread across their faces.

* * *

Authors Note: 

Wrc g-rp:

That was supposed to be a surprise! Lol. Thanks.

Trapped-in-a-dream:

Thanks so much. I hope you like this chapter.

Mechi:

An even longer review! Lol. I really appreciate you taking the time to review and being so nice. Please tell me when you write your Mean Girls story HP style- I want to see what it's like. :D

Jules:

Thanks. Well, Hermione CAN use her wand- she just chooses not to. You'll understand why if you keep reading.

Tinkbelle:

Thankyou. :D sorry I didn't update earlier.

Curlz:

Hey, thanks for your review. You'll have to keep on reading to find out.

To you all:

I'll try and update tomorrow but if not you'll have to wait for next weekend. I have sooo much homework. Later.


	5. Material from Madam Malkins

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CINDERELLA STORY

* * *

The news of the princes masked ball had speed through the kingdom faster then the speed of light and the fabric stores were fast running out of material.

Morticia and her daughters made their way into the local village on a horse and cart but they experienced a few little problems: the main one being that Blanche was steering and she didn't have the faintest clue how.

After narrowly missing trees, ducking branches and nearly going for a swim in a river, they had made it into town in one piece; even though they looked really bad with leaves sticking out of their hair and dirt on their dresses.

The cart was in worse condition then themselves but their golden horse (called Tiffany) was neighing happily with a twinkle in her eye.

The cart and Tiffany was left outside the bakery as they entered into total and utter chaos- aka "Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions".

All of the dress robes had sold out so there was only material left.

In the middle of the shop was a basket the size of a swimming pool, filled with material and people searching for the 'perfect' piece of material for their gown.

Two witches had grabbed hold of opposite sides of a beautiful aqua blue material and were tugging it while sending hexes at each other.

A third witch had joined in this tug-of-war and she muttered a few words to her wand, causing smoke to erupt from the end of it. As the smoke cleared, the two witches were still standing in the same spot while the third witch was laughing and paying for the material at the counter.

Morticia ushered her daughters to the specials 'basket' and began searching for material.

As time went by, more and more material was sold and Morticia kept on going through the basket.

Blanche and Katarina had given up and were lazily seating on the edge of the specials basket, looking around the shop.

Katarina squealed.

Draco Malfoy had just entered the shop and was speaking to Madam Malkin herself, who nodded her head and went into the back room.

All of a sudden, Draco was surrounded by female admirers- Katarina and blanche included- who ripped at his designer jacket; trying to get a piece of it to put under their pillows and sleep on.

He ran to the door.

As Madam Malkin emerged from the back room; a parcel in hand, Draco shouted "Take it to the palace" and practically leapt into his horse-drawn carriage that was waiting for him.

Madam Malkin glared at the girls and took the parcel back to where she got it from.

Most of the girls had regained control of themselves and , after putting bits of Dracos jacket into their pockets, began searching through the baskets again.

Except Blanche and Katarina who smelt Dracos robes ("he smells dreamy").

Morticia was the only person who didn't move when the Prince had arrived.

This was a smart move on her behalf as she had found what she was looking for.

After buying the material from a very angry Madam Malkin, Morticia and the girls left the shop, got in the cart and went home.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe how stupid he had been as to Madam Malkins in the middle of the day. As the prince, he could've easily of rented out the shop for the day or he could've ordered one of his servants to go there for him- but he didn't.

In all honesty, he didn't mind being the centre of attention around the ladies but ever since he meet her…

'_Stop it_!' Draco thought to himself, as he got out of the carriage and walked into the castle.

_'She's a mudblood.'_

_'But she was nice to you.'_

He was arguing with himself as he went into his room.

_'But everyone is nice to me.'_

_'Only because you're the prince- but she was nice to you even though she didn't know that.'_

Draco was now laying front-down on his bed, on top of expensive satin sheets.

Draco realised he had no reason to hate her.

Then he remembered the muggle-borns that had "attacked" him in the shop…

He wasn't thinking of her as he mumbled:

"The only thing mudbloods are good for is cleaning."

A figure came into his room and stood in front of him.

"Too true" the figure hissed.

Draco felt as if a current of electricity had run through him.

He sat up so quickly that he nearly fell off his bed.

"You're…"

"Alive, yes" Voldemort hissed.

"And how did you manage to do that?" Draco sneered.

"Now boy, do you really think that I'd tell you that?"

"No."

"You learn fast boy. Crucio."

Even though Draco had been under this curse many times before, he had forgotten the pain that it caused; he tried not to scream but he didn't succeed.

"Now boy, you're going to do exactly what I say."

The pain stopped.

Draco was breathing heavily and gasped "what?".

"Ah, but you'll have to wait and see boy."

Lucius had now entered the room and approached Voldemort.

He ignored his son.

"Nacissa told me that you were here, My Lord" the King said, kneeling to kiss Voldemorts robes.

"That I am."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you. I was…"

"I know all about that, Malfoy" Voldemort said, gesturing with his hand for Lucius to stand.

He obeyed.

"I hear you're having a little party tomorrow night."

"Yes. Yes we are master. Everyone in the kingdom is coming…"

Voldemorts eyes glowed red with joy.

"Excellent."

* * *

Hermione was sweating, her hair a mess, with dust and cinders all over her dress.

(A/N: he he. It rhymes. :D lol.)

_'At least I've done all of my chores._'

She smiled at herself as she marvelled at how clean the house was.

Her stepmother and stepsisters had left after they had received the invitation and were yet to return. This didn't bother Hermione, in fact, she quite enjoyed the peace and quiet.

The sun had been gone for over two hours and Hermione had dinner ready for her "family" for when they return (Hermione already ate).

She wanted to go and visit her friends but she didn't want to risk being caught by her stepmother- ever since that chicken feed incident…

Hermione sat up quickly.

"I need a dress."

She had completely forgotten about the ball.

"Where can I get a dress?"

Then a thought came to her.

She stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

The fire had been out for hours so the ash was cool enough to stand on.

She stood inside the fireplace and ran her hands over the bricks until she felt a space big enough to fit her hand into.

She pulled out a brick, then another, then another…

Until there was a gap big enough for her to put her upper-body in.

She slowly put her hands in the gap, followed by her head and torso, reaching as far back as she could.

She touched a wooden box and emerged from the gap, box in her hands.

She sat on her bed and placed the box on her lap.

On the top of the box was a rose carved into the wood.

Underneath the rose was another carving.

Two letters: HG.

Hermiones mother and father had given it to her before her tenth birthday- before the accident…

Inside the box was a portrait of Hermione and her parents; letters from her parents and friends, a heart shaped necklace, Hermiones wand, and a sparkly white piece of material.

She was about to remove the contents of the box, but screaming and the sound of hooves outside prevented her from doing so.

Trying not to panic, she put the box back to it's hiding place, placed the bricks in front of it and steeped out of the fireplace as she heard the kitchen door slam.

"MOTHER, BIT I WANT THE PINK MATERIAL…"

"NO! I WANT THE PINK MATERIAL…"

"GIRLS- STOP IT!"

_'Sounds like they had a great day'_ Hermione thought, a faint grin appearing on her face.

"Hermionella, come here!"

Hermiones grin faded.

As she went into the kitchen she nearly burst out laughing but stopped herself just in time.

Her stepmother and stepsisters were completely soaked with water and were dripping all over the floor. Her stepmother was clutching a paper bag.

"Here."

Morticia thrust the bag into Hermiones hands.

"Make the girls dresses. Tonight."

Hermione nearly dropped the bag.

"Tonight? But it's late and I have to do all of my chores tomorrow…"

"Hermionella, do you want to go to the ball?"

"I…"

"Then make the dresses."

Morticia sat at the table and ate her cold dinner; spraying food out of her mouth as she said:

"Oh, and mop the floors."

Katarina and Blanche were still arguing over who would get the pink material when their mother finally stopped them

"Girls, sit down. I will get the pink material."

They did as they were told, quietly.

They glared at each other, Katarina poked her tongue out at Blanche who responded by giving her the finger.

Before the girls started fighting again, Hermione asked "What colour material will Blanche and Katarina have?"

Her stepmother glared at her.

"I don't care, you stupid mudblood. You choose so if they hate it they can blame you."

'Sorry I asked' Hermione thought.

Leaving Katarina and Blanche to argue with their mother, Hermione went back to her room and locked the door.

She threw the bag on her bed, causing it's contents to fall out.

There were three pieces of material in the colours of dark pink, light purple and ocean blue.

Getting a needle and thread out of the "cleaning cupboard"- where Hermione kept all of her cleaning gear- she sat on her bed and began to sew.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's taken so long to update but I had a minor disagreement with the computer which deleted this chapter so I had to do it again. I hope you guys are satisfied with the identity of the figure. I'll thank all of the reviewers in the next chapter. 


	6. Plan of Action

CHAPTER 6

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOTHING

* * *

Draco had locked himself in his room and was moping.

His father and the Death Eaters were still in a meeting.

He was, the least to say, humiliated.

Draco protested after Voldemort told him of the plan, which lead to his own father performing an unforgivable curse on him…

Draco was trying not to think of it.

'_My mind is completely blank,'_ he thought. _'I feel nothing.'_

Lies.

He felt embarrassed.

He felt rejected.

He needed to get out of there.

The sun had yet to rise so he devised a plan that would allow him to leave the castle undetected (or at least he hoped).

Pulling the expensive satin sheets off his bed, he began to rip them into long strips and tie them together to make a rope.

He tied one end of the "rope" onto his bed leg and threw the other end out the window.

Checking to see that it was safe to go, Draco lifted himself onto the windowsill, took hold of the rope and began to descend down the side of the castle.

When he reached the bottom he sprinted to the horse stables, got onto his horse and rode out of the castle and into the dark.

* * *

"Hermionella."

There was no reply.

"Hermionella!"

Nothing.

"HERMIONELLA!"

Even though three voices were calling her, this was not enough to wake Hermione.

A minute later, Morticia stalked into her stepdaughters' room.

She approached the bed where a sleeping Hermione lay and grabbed the broom beside her bed.

She poked the bristles of the broom into Hermione's side, causing her to wake with a jump.

"Where's my BREAKFAST?"

Hermione's vision was blurry and she had a headache as the result of making dresses all night.

She had finished an hour before sunrise.

"Well child?"

Blanche and Katarina had just entered the room.

"CHILD, ANSWER ME!"

'_Oh my Gosh!'_ Hermione thought.

She sat up and pointed at the fireplace.

There was a kettle there.

"YOU WANT _ME_ TO MAKE _MY_ BREAKFAST?" her stepmother asked, outraged.

'_Well, now that you mention it…' _

"No, the dresses are on the chair beside the fireplace." Hermione replied.

With that, Hermione placed her head back on the pillow and her stepmother and stepsisters ran other to the chair.

On top of each dress lay a pair of gloves, which were in the shape of the girl's first letter of their names (B,K,M).

They each grabbed their dress and ran to their own rooms to try them on.

"Thank goodness," Hermione mumbled as she sat up (again).

She put her head in her hands, trying to get rid of her headache.

"Maybe a walk will help."

So she got up, walked into the kitchen and stopped.

Katarina was in there- wearing the dress- and ran up to Hermione to give her a hug.

"Thankyou" she whispered into Hermione's ear and then stood back.

"I love it!"

Hermione smiled at her stepsister.

"You look gorgeous."

Indeed, Katarina did.

Hermione had chosen the ocean blue material for Katarina and made it into an off-the-shoulder dress with little sleeves. The top of the dress was a perfect fit around her shoulders and then it clung to her stomach- to emphasis her slim figure- before hanging loose from the hips. The dress stopped just before it hit the floor. Katarina was also wearing her gloves, which were white, which came just above her elbows.

Overall, the dress looked very flattering on Katarina.

"Spin around" Hermione instructed.

Katarina did, causing the dress to twirl elegantly.

"Oh. My. God!"

Blanche had just entered the room in her light purple dress.

Katarina stopped twirling and looked at Blanche.

"Oh _my _God!"

Blanches' dress was strapless and loose around her stomach and legs, to take the focus off her rounded tummy. The dress reached down to Blanches' toes. As Blanche was shorter then Katarina, Hermione had used the remaining light purple material to make a shawl for Blanche to cover her shoulders if she gets cold. Blanche wasn't wearing her gloves.

Blanche and Katarina stared at each other before going into a hug.

Finally, the evil stepmother walked into the kitchen.

She- of course- had a dress made from the pink material.

The dress had a V-neck and sleeves that came just above her elbows. It clung at her chest and then flowed down to her ankles. She was wearing hand gloves.

The style and fit of the dress suited Morticia, but the colour didn't.

"Katarina. Blanche. Let me look at you."

They let go of each other and stood before their mother.

Morticia circled around the girls, looking at their dresses.

"Well…"

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for her stepmothers comment.

"… you both look…beautiful."

Hermione opened her eyes, just in time to see Blanche and Katarina curtsy to their mother, and smiled.

"Ok girls. Go and get changed and then we'll go to the village."

Blanche groaned and Katarina looked like she was going to vomit (she obviously remembered the trip there in the cart the previous day).

"To get some jewellery and our hair done."

They ran out of the room.

"Well, well…" Morticia said, approaching Hermione.

"You're very lucky that you have excellent sewing skills- they make up for you not making breakfast…"

"Thankyou, stepmother."

"However" Morticia added. "If you don't have all of your chores done and if you don't have something appropriate to wear by tonight then you won't be coming. Understood?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Those chores include mopping the floors, doing the washing…"

And she kept going on and on and on…

Katarina and Blanche had returned to the kitchen.

"… I think that's it. We should be back before sunset. Have fun."

Morticia laughed as she led the girls outside.

As the familiar sound of screaming and hooves became more and more distant, Hermione ran outside to visit her friends.

* * *

Draco had finally arrived at his destination.

It was a small town called "Kingstown", which was about a two hour ride from the palace. It was a part of the Kingdom.

He slowed the horse to a trot, looking for a house.

When he found it, he stopped the horse completely and dismounted his horse.

Draco gave his horse a carrot and tied his reigns to the fence of the house; then he went up a path to the front door of the house and knocked on it.

The three voices that had been talking inside the house had stopped and Draco heard footsteps approaching the door.

As it opened, Draco came face to face with Harry Potter.

"Malfoy," he greeted, with an annoyed edge coming to his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Potter. Can I come in?" Draco replied, entering the house.

"You just did," Harry mumbled before closing the door.

"There is no need for your negativity, Potter" Draco remarked sarcastically, while looking around the house.

Harry Potter was wealthy but he didn't stay in one place for long, due to his occupation.

However, he bought this house several years ago because it was close to his friends and work headquarters. It was a nice house with three bedroom and bathrooms, a kitchen, two lounge rooms and an entertaining area.

On the walls, Draco noticed, were portraits of baby Harry with his mother and father, 17-year-old Harry with Hermione and Ron, and a few more of Harry with other people (Dumbledore included).

The portrait of Harry with Ron and Hermione stood out for Draco.

He thought that he had seen the girl before but he couldn't remember where.

The girl wore a long-sleeve red dress that clung to her slim figure. The top of the dress was cut below her collarbone and she wore a gold necklace and earrings that had red rubies in them. Her long brown hair was in curls that cascaded down her back.

'_She's beautiful,'_ Draco thought.

"Malfoy, are you coming?" Harry asked.

Before waiting for a reply, Harry walked into one of the lounge rooms.

Draco followed.

Sitting on two chairs, in front of the fireplace, was Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley.

When Draco entered the room, Ron leapt out of his chair and asked (rather rudely):

"What are you doing here?"

"Now Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Please, sit down."

Draco smirked as Ron did what he was told.

Harry pulled up chairs for Draco and himself and they both sat down.

"So why are you here, Malfoy" Harry asked.

Draco stared at the fire, watching the flames dance.

He didn't speak.

Dumbledore looked at him.

"Is it Voldemort?" he asked, causing Ron and Draco to jump.

"Don't say his name!" Ron said, but Dumbledore and Harry ignored him.

They were watching Draco.

Slowly, Draco nodded.

"I need your help."

Much to the surprise of Harry, Dumbledore and Ron, Draco took off his shirt to show fresh wounds on his back.

"He plans to do this- and much worse- to muggle-borns and purebloods alike if they don't follow his orders. And he plans to do it tonight at the Masked Ball…" Dracos voice drifted.

Harry got up and left the room, Ron stared at Draco, shocked and Dumbledore asked Draco "How much do you know of his plan?"

"Most of it as it involves me," Draco replied bitterly as Harry returned with a bottle of medicine and tissues.

Harry poured some medicine on a tissue and stood behind Draco.

As he went to wipe one of Dracos wounds, Draco grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Knitting a sweater," Harry replied sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Draco let go of Harrys arm.

"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "Can you please continue."

With that, Draco began explaining what he knew- stopping at times to yell at Harry because the medicine stung. When Draco had finished, Dumbledore began speaking.

"Now, here is what we've got to do…"

It was lunchtime when the four men had figured out their plan of action.

Before leaving, Draco put his shirt back on and thanked the others for their help.

"See you tonight," he said, as he mounted his horse and rode off.

* * *

Authors Note: I just had to do that. Well, as you know the ball will be coming up soon and I look forward to writing it. I liked writing this chapter as it offers some little clues about what's going to happen… read between the lines…

Thanks (as always) to the reviewers. The reviews make me happy and when I get happy I write (I'm rambling on about shit now).

Ok- reviews from Chapter 4.

Tinkbelle: thanks. I love the Cinderella story to. I hope I'm doing it justice.

Trapped-in-a-dream: I'm glad you liked it! You have to keep reading to find out :D

Meg: thanks for your review. I'm trying to update regularly.

Mechi: hey mechi, you're just like me when I write reviews. Lol. I hope you had fun on your holiday. I can't believe you reviewed while on holidays! Ok, I'm rambling.

Well… lol. Yeah. Morticia and the girls are unlikable (and stupid…) but I'm just starting to show how they each get on with Hermione. Yup, Draco is totally unpredictable- and so much fun to write about! Thanks, once again, for your reviews- they are so much fun to read.

Now the reviews from Chapter 5.

Tinkbelle: sorry it's taken so long to update- been so busy! Once again, thanks for your reviews. They help me to write!

Wrc g-rp: thanks. I hope you like this chapter!

Mechi: lol. Good point. I would've been one of those screaming girls- although I wouldn't rip his shirt off (at least, I don't think I would…). The ball may happen sooner then you think… I've had this chapter written for about a week and a bit but I couldn't type and update it sooner. Sorry 'bout that. The next chapter may come sooner though…

Gone-goonie: thanks. The best part is yet to come. As always, thanks for reviewing.

Thanks to all of you for reviewing. I'm so excited about what's going to happen in the next chapters so I better start writing. Later.


	7. Friends and foes

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Thanks to my new beta-reader, Curlz

* * *

Hermione was red-faced and puffing as she went from running to walking.

Since Morticia and the girls had left to get 'prettified', Hermione knew that she only had a couple of hours to clean the house, make a dress and get ready for the ball.

So she came to visit her friends (and ask for help).

She had been running across Blackeys paddock when she finally came to a wall covered with ivy and wildflowers.

She put her hand through the flora until she grasped a door handle; which she turned and pushed open. Closing the door behind her, Hermione looked at the familiar surroundings.

All around her were flowers of various shapes and colours, a swing attached to a tree which was suspended above a pond with a miniature waterfall.

Throughout the garden were a few small, wooden figurines in the shape of people (there was even one sitting on the swing).

Hermione walked over to the nearest figurine- which was in a patch of red tulips- and kissed it's cheek.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she whispered.

With that, the figurine started glowing and floated into the air. The figurine started moving and, when the glowing stopped, landed on the ground with a heavy 'thud'.

"OW!" the figurine yelped, rubbing his tush.

"That hurt like fu…"

"Hello Oliver."

Oliver rubbed his eyes and pulled "Mione!" in a big embrace.

"Long time no see."

Hermione smiled at him.

"It has been, hasn't it? Stepmother…"

"Yes, yes. Mione. I know all about that. Now, would you like me to…"

"Please."

With permission from Hermione, Oliver pulled out a wooden flute and began playing.

Like Oliver, the other figurines began to glow and float in the air. As five of the figurines hit the ground (and cursed loudly), the seventh figurine merely glowed and returned to its original state. Oliver and the other five failed to notice this- as they were too busy talking to Hermione- but she noticed.

When she pointed out the final figurine still sitting on the swing, suspended above the water, the others groaned loudly with murmurs of "not again…" and "we should've known…" audible to Hermione.

She started making her way over to the swing when she felt six pairs of hands grasp her legs.

"Boys. What are you doing…?"

"You must not 'mione" they chorused.

"He must learn that…"

But she just shook them off, ignoring their complaints.

As soon as she reached the seventh figurine, standing on a rock by the pond to reach him, she whispered "Seamus, wake up".

She could've sworn that she saw a grin appear briefly on his face but he didn't move.

So she kissed his cheek.

Unlike the others, Seamus didn't glow again; he merely made a 'popping' sound and jumped off the swing like a gymnast. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was in his way and ended up in the pond.

"Ta da!" Seamus said, grinning with his back to the pond.

He only turned around when he heard a splash and saw the other figurines run past him (mumbling "…knew this would happen" and "he only wanted her to kiss him again…").

"Oops."

Seamus watched helplessly as the others dragged a saturated and laughing Hermione out of the pond. Out of nowhere, Oliver conjured a towel for Hermione, made a fire, and then started yelling at Seamus, the others joining in.

Seamus' face had turned pale and he seemed to shrink as more insults came his way.

"It was a _accident_" Seamus pleaded but this only caused the others to yell at him more.

"Please boys," Hermione said through stifled giggles. "It's quite alright- I needed a bath anyway".

Six of the seven faces looked at her (the seventh tried to move away quietly…) and then went back to yelling at Seamus.

Hermione decided to take a different approach.

"Oh no…" she quietly sobbed.

Seven heads turned to her.

"Mione…" Oliver started but was cut off by a boy with olive skin.

"What's wrong, dear Hermione?" Dean asked (Oliver glared at him).

"Oh…"

Hermione feigned a worried expression (although she was nearly crying from silent laughter).

"…it's nothing important. Go back to tormenting Seamus…" his jaw dropped. "…and I'll just leave you to it."

Hermione started walking over to the door.

"Please forgive us Hermione, we'll do anything."

She stopped.

"I don't know…"

"Please Hermione?"

She turned around, a faint smile on her face.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

* * *

Snow had just started to fall as Draco rode into town, past a house with a familiar apple tree.

"I'm really sorry…"

Those three simple words spoken by that soft voice kept on replaying in his head.

'_How can she affect me like that?' _He wondered…

"Snap out of it, Draco" he mumbled. "Now is not the time to think of anything but the ball tonight."

He wondered if she would be there.

"Stop it!" he yelled, but a little voice in the back of his head said _'you're fighting a losing battle.'_

Draco realised that he and his horse had stopped and that he was still staring at the apple tree. He would've stayed like that _if _he didn't have to do what Dumbledore insisted that he had to do. Plus, it was snowing heavily.

So he rode off.

But if he had stayed there a minute longer, he would've seen eight figures walk out of a wall covered in ivy and wildflowers.

Half an hour had passed and Draco was now riding through the main street of the village, which was now covered in decorations. In every shop window that he passed, a poster of his face was staring back at him.

He concealed his face underneath his hood further.

Other then the posters, streamers (well, cherries threaded on horse hair- A/N that's an author original! Lol) hung over doors, wrapped from lantern to lantern and also entwined around trees; the streets also featured a variety of people, walking around with their hair elegantly done.

Dracos horse suddenly stopped as a figure ran in front of him.

"Watch where you're going, you , you…" a hysterical Morticia was screaming at him.

"I'm sorry mam, but this is a very busy road which you just unpredictably ran out on," Draco said graciously.

"YOU, you…" Morticia spat out the words.

"Please mam, just calm down. You're beginning to make a scene."

Indeed, she was. People (including Blanche and Katarina) were starting to gather around the two figures in the middle of the main street.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

Draco had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Sighing, he pulled back his hood and Morticias jaw literally dropped.

"I'm so sorry, you highness…"

Morticia fluttered her eyelashes and Katarina and Blanche came over to her.

"…it's just, well, I didn't know it was you".

Draco just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Oh, these are my daughters…" motioning to "Blanche and Katarina. They are totally in love with you…"

Blanche and Katarina glared at their mother.

"I'm sorry mam but I must be going" Draco said and started riding off.

"By the way, I haven't heard a thing that you've said and I don't believe that you're the least bit sorry…"

"But I am, your highness."

"…if so, then why did you only stop abusing me when I revealed my identity?"

Without waiting for a reply, Draco galloped off and heard a faint voice say "mother, how could you?".

As the voices faded away, Draco stopped outside a seemingly deserted shop.

He dismounted his horse and entered into the dark, dusty and musty shop which had cobwebs everywhere from the ceiling to floor. The only thing in the shop were bookcases filled with books and, in the back centre of the room, a desk.

Draco wandered over to the nearest bookcase and was looking at the books ("Advanced Charms," "A Witches Life" and "The Newfound Art… of Kama Sutra").

As he was about to pick up one of the books (A/N guess which one! Lol) he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Hastily, he turned around.

"How can I help you…Prince Malfoy?" the book keeper asked surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent me" Draco answered awkwardly.

"It's Time" Remus Lupin stated.

Draco nodded.

Lupin stared into Dracos eyes, as if searching for something (which freaked out Draco, but he refused to show his discomfort), Lupin broke his gaze; as if he found his answer and was satisfied.

Lupin made his way to the back room and made a gesture to Draco.

"I've got to show you something."

* * *

A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update- schools taken its toll on me time wise. I only wrote chapters 1-6 so I had to go over my plan and write this chapter from scratch and then type it up. For the good news, the ball is coming up soon and I'll update again no later then a fortnight. Now for my reviewers:

Fire-and-ice89- you'll find out what Draco has to do really soon. I'm sorry I didn't update this chapter sooner. By the way, thanks for your review- I think it's the first from you :)

Baka Deshis- a new reviewer! Thankyou so much for your kind review. I'm so glad you like it.

Goodybad- 4 reviews! Well, kind of… don't worry about the beta incident. We all make mistakes. I'll send you a email when I get the time. Thanks for your review. Draco can be sweet can't he:) and Voldemort is planning… something evil! Lol.i read your new chapter, your stories coming along good, but I can't remember if I reviewed! I'll read it again and review it soon.

Gone-goonie- thankyou as always. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I hope that you like it and feel that it was worth the wait.

Curlz- thanks curlz. Yes is the answer to your question! Lol. Nah…

Wrc g-rp- thanks again for your reviews. I'm glad you "love it". I hope you love this chapter as well. Please forgive me for the wait.

To you all:

As always, thanks for your kind reviews. The story is coming along well and I'm just starting to write about the ball…

By the way, the book Draco was going to pick up was "Advanced Charms" which I'm sure you guys guessed… right? Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon so please review and it may get updated even quicker…

Thanks guys.


	8. Veil and Song

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT'S CREATIONS OR THE STORY OF CINDERELLA. THE SONG FEATURED IS KELLY CLARKSONS "BREAKAWAY" (I CHANGED SOME OF THE LYRICS IN THE SECOND VERSE TO FIT THE TIME THIS STORY IS PLACED).

AS ALWAYS, THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND CURLZ, MY BETA. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Draco was feeling uneasy as he followed Lupin into the backroom.

The past couple of days had been a blur to Draco but they had made such an impact on him that he couldn't forget the events that had occurred.

_The Mudblood._

_The apple._

_The kindness._

Draco shook his head, trying, once again, to clear his thoughts of the girl.

_Voldemorts return._

_Voldemorts plan._

_His father's wrath._

The wounds on Dracos back prickled unpleasantly as he remembered the pain.

_Draco's plight._

_Harry Potter._

_The plan._

_The screaming woman._

And now this. Draco knew what he was in for by making an alliance with Dumbledore. He knew that if he got caught, the repercussions would be disastrous. Draco could see the headlines now: King of Darkness, Royals Dark Secret and The Princes Royal Betrayal. But what Draco feared more then the headlines and everyone knowing of Voldemorts return was his father- he couldn't bear the curse again, he just couldn't…

Draco put aside his fear (kind of) and focused on the task in front of him, as well as wondering how, if the worse came, he would survive it.

Lupin was now leading Draco down some steps to a cellar. Draco suddenly realised that Lupin held, in the palm of his left hand, a ball of flames which lit the way. This shocked Draco greatly as his father had told him that only pure bloods could do that kind of advanced magic and Lupin was a half blood.

'_Obviously my father is wrong'_ Draco thought, then shook his head again.

Every time Draco thought of his father, he thought of the possible consequences for his actions, and he didn't need that fear right now.

"Mr Malfoy" Lupin said, snapping Draco back into reality.

"Yes, sir?"

"You do realise that once you go through with this you can never go back?"

Draco took in a deep breath and looked into Lupins eyes. Lupins eyes looked young, alive and… fearful? Draco couldn't be sure but he though there was a trace of fear in Lupins eyes. The rest of lupins face looked frail and old- as if he had been on earth longer then he actually has. As Draco exhaled he came to his decision.

"I do realise what risks are involved and I'm ready to take them."

Lupins face showed a faint smile.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy."

Lupin uttered a word Draco didn't understand and a door appeared in front of them. Without hesitation, Lupin opened the door and stepped through it; Draco following behind him. There was no light in the room so Draco didn't see the door disappear from behind them. From the right side corner of the room, Draco heard soft whispers. As he reached for his wand, Lupin stopped him.

"Follow the whispers" Lupins voice said, in Dracos head, causing him to jump.

'_What magic is this?'_ Draco wondered, but followed Lupins orders.

He walked around, stumbling, following the whispers, in the darkness. The whispers were getting louder so Draco knew that he was close.

"Stop!" Lupins voice said in Dracos head, but was ignored.

The voices urged Draco closer. Dracos arm automatically reached out in front of him and felt a breeze blow material against his out-stretched hand. Draco went to take another step…

"STOP!" Lupins voice yelled in Dracos head.

Then Draco felt Lupins hand pull him back. Draco was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he almost did.

'_Stupid! Stupid!' _he thought.

"You knew the risk Draco" Lupins voice said in his head. "Don't speak or you'll break this charm. Don't take another step. Pull out your wand and think of something that you value more then your life…"

Dracos mind swam, trying to think of what he would value more then his own life…

"… when you've got that, remember the incantation _'veilus valm'_…"

'_What would I value more then my life?'_

"… pour all of your strength into this spell- you know the risk…"

_That face. Her face…_

"On the count of three. One…"

Draco clutched his wand.

"Two…"

He pictured her face….

"Three"

"_VEILUS VALM_"

Two voices rang through the air and two rays of purple/white light, emitted from the ends of the wands, wrapped itself around the veil. Draco and Lupin couldn't afford to let their concentration waver for even a second. The light illuminated the room, Draco thought it would last forever, and then… darkness.

* * *

Hermione was washing more dishes and passed them to Seamus to dry.

Seamus was still a bit embarrassed about causing her to fall into the pond but every time he would try to apologise, she would just say "it's ok" and begin laughing again. This made him even more uncomfortable but, being the show off that he was, he didn't mind the attention he was getting from Hermione.

It was the attention from the others that he didn't like.

Although most of them were in other rooms- either sweeping, scrubbing, painting, washing, wiping or ironing- a couple of them were in the kitchen cleaning out the fireplace. Whenever Terry or Ernie would emerge from the fireplace, they would scowl at Seamus and then go back to cleaning. It was quite amusing to Hermione. She had caught them doing this a couple of times and they, on both occasions, looked at her guiltily, gave a cheeky smile, and then went back to cleaning.

"Done" Hermione said, handing the last dish to Seamus (who nearly dropped it because of the slippery suds- causing Hermione to laugh again).

"I'll see how everyone else are going" she said, leaving Seamus to put away the dishes and endure the scowls of Terry and Ernie.

Hermione walked out the kitchen doorway and into the now-clean hallways, admiring her friend's handy work. She went towards the music room, where she heard the piano playing softly. She opened the door and saw that the room was clean, the vase (that one of her stepsisters had thrown into the wall the day before) was fixed and Oliver and Lee playing the piano.

They didn't see Hermione at the door.

When they had finished playing, they turned to see Hermione clapping at the doorway, and abruptly got up to continue cleaning.

"Sorry 'Mione. We… err… got distracted…" Oliver apologised.

"It's quite alright boys, you deserve a break. In fact, we all deserve a break…" she looked at Lee. "Would you please get the others, Lee, and tell them to come here?"

"Of course, Hermione darling dearest" Lee said, and ran out the room.

Hermione admired the way all of her friends had helped her without any questions or hesitation. So she decided to thank them by singing a song- something that she hadn't done since her father had left…

Hermiones friends had just started to enter the room. Dean, Terry, Lee, Ernie, Colin and, finally, Seamus came in and sat on the floor (Oliver, of course, was still in the room, sitting at the piano)... Once everyone was seated, Hermione stood in front of the piano to grab everyone's attention.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you for what you have done for me- your kindness and friendship is something that I will always remember…"

"… as your kindness and friendship with us 'Mione" they responded.

Hermiones smile grew.

"Thankyou. So, to show my appreciation, I'd like to sing to you. Oliver, if you can…"

"Of course 'Mione" he said and the soft music of the piano began to fill the air. Then, Hermione soft soprano voice began to sing…

_Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out _

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray, I could break away _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. _

_Make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away. _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun. _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away _

_Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree _

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Feel love for the first time And when it feels right _

_Go Far away And break away _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. _

_Make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away. _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun. _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away _

_I gotta keep movin on, movin on, Fly away, Break away _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. _

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_Take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness & into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and _

_break away_

As Hermione finished the song and was overwhelmed by cheers and applause, she pictured a pair of grey eyes that had faded to the back of her mind. A feeling in her chest made her believe that the song could come true.

Then the familiar sound of screaming and hoof beats filled the air, and the good feeling in her chest turned to one of panic.

* * *

AUTHORS Note:

SO, so sorry it has taken so long to update. First there were exams and school and holidays and my birthday and then, just last week, I fell ill so yeah. Excuses, excuses, I hear you all say but… yeah- you're right. I love this chapter! We are getting somewhere now. Very slowly but surely we are moving on. I got curlz (my lovely beta) to read the first part of the draft a couple of weeks ago (I only wrote up to Draco and Lupin in the room saying "Two") so she was begging me to tell her what would happen- but I didn't. it's coming along nicely and my brains in overload. I was initially going to make the ball happen in the next chapter but I had to add this in just to give you guys some idea of what may happen. Now for my faithful reviewers:

Curlz- thanks for your help and I hope you like this chappie. Sorry I didn't send it to you to look over but I wanted to get it up ASAP.

Goodybad- good going with your story. I've been reading it and I still love it- but I can't remember if I review! If that's so, just keep on reminding me and give me a virtual kick up the ass if I forget. And yes, the figurines are characters from the books and yes, that is Oliver Wood. The manner of their being will be confirmed soon.

Mechi- you're back! I know youre Mercedes- I'm just used to calling you mechi. Yeah- morticias a cow. I hate her. But she's so fun to write! Voldemort as the stepmother? Lol…ok… never heard that one before. It be interesting but I have other plans for him…

Softball-rocks- hey cat, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it.

Fire-and-ice89- what a long review you wrote! Wow. Thanks. I've taking your suggestion on board and so I think (hope, more like) that you will be able to tell the difference. Soz the update has taken so long. Btw, how're your stories going? I think I read them but I can't remember if I reviewed : (

Mysteriouscharm- thanks. Glad you luv it : ) soz I didn't update sooner but I can promise that they will meet soon…

Hermione-granger-420- a new reviewer! Thanks. Here's your update and I'm glad you like this version of cinderella- I hope I'm doing it justice.

Thanks to you all: and, just to clear a few things up. The figurines are actual characters from the HP books- as a few of you observed. Also, the veil also made an appearance. I only just thought about putting it in… it's reason for being there will be revealed after- though you can probably come up with a couple of assumptions…

Next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon and then… the ball! Yay! Later guys and please review. : )


	9. Explainations and Realisations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CINDERELLA STORY.

PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER

_EXPLAINATIONS AND REALISATIONS_

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Hermione panicked, reaching for a dirty rag beside the vase. 

"It's ok, 'Mione" Oliver said soothingly. "We've finished everything".

Hermione stopped having a panic attack and smiled at her friends. She then glanced out the window to see her stepmother and stepsisters coming closer to the house on their horse drawn cart.

"Thankyou so much" Hermione said, hugging her friends one by one. "I love you heaps but you better go. If she catches you…"

"It's ok, 'Mione. We'll go now but will be back to see you off. Good luck" Oliver said.

Then, with a "pop" disappeared. The others followed Oliver's lead, saying their farewells to Hermione and then disappearing. But Seamus stayed behind.

"Seamus please go. You know what will happen…"

"'Mione" he said, cutting her off. Tonight you must take your wand to the ball. You must know that…"

"I don't use magic anymore" Hermione stated firmly. "After what happened to mother…"

"Voldemorts back, Hermione. I can feel it".

"But how can you be sure Seamus? No one has seen him since he tried to kill Harry and…"

Seamus had pulled up his sleeve to reveal his forearm. A heart was on it and was glowing black.

"I don't understand" Hermione said, ignoring the frustrated yells coming from outside.

"I use to be human, Hermione" Seamus confessed. "I still am part-human. Me and the others were being tutored by your mother when Death Eaters attacked. Dumbledore arrived before a Death Eater could take your mother back to Voldemort, but a curse had put her in a coma."

Seamus stopped to take a breath and Hermione heard the front door open.

"Us, on the other hand, were unwillingly brandished with the Dark Mark. Dumbledore tried to reverse the spell, but the damage was done. So he came up with an idea. He would turn us into figurines to help you and Harry (and this way, instead of being Voldemorts slaves, we could be your helpers).By doing this, Dumbledore could also change the Dark Mark as we had it done unwillingly. Now, it's in the shape of a heart and still glows black whenever Voldemort wants us. However, he can't discover where we are as we're not completely human".

Hermione touched Seamus' arm and whispered "why…?"

"Didn't I tell you until now? Because Voldemort is back and Harry needs all the help he can get- especially from one of his best friends…"

Footsteps were audible, coming up the stairs.

"Trust yourself, 'Mione. Magic can also be used for good- especially magic of the heart".

Hermione opened her mouth to ask what he meant but Seamus held up his hand to stop her.

"No, 'Mione. You must figure it out. Believe in your heart and your senses and you'll pull through. Good luck tonight".

Seamus disappeared as footsteps were heard outside the music room door. Morticia walked in, looking shocked.

"I don't believe it" she said, looking around the clean room. "You can't possibly have done this all by yourself. Explain".

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I clean fast when determined" she said and walked out of the room, leaving Morticia gaping at her like a goldfish.

* * *

Groaning, Draco slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them again as unexpected sunlight fell on his face. 

"What the…" he mumbled, attempting to sit up but failing.

"So you're up, Mr Malfoy" Lupin said, standing in front of Draco to block the suns rays.

"It could seem that way" Draco said and, once again, attempted to sit up and open his eyes.

"We were successful, Mr Malfoy" Lupin said, causing Draco to actually open his eyes and stare at him. "You should know that the risks of us succeeding were slim to none…" Draco opened his mouth in astonishment (and to yell abuse). "…But it was actually you who pulled us through. Whatever the thing is that you value, keep it and there will be many more victories".

Lupin made a move to leave, but stopped to say "there has been search parties for you everywhere. It would be a good idea for you to go back to the palace- but only when you're ready. You can stay here until then. I'll bring you out some food momentarily".

Then he left Draco.

As soon as Lupin had moved, the sunlight shone on Draco's face, causing him to squint. After a while (when his eyes had adjusted to the light), Draco looked around at his surrounding. He had know idea where he was. He was laying on a hammock tied to two trees, and he was in a garden. It was a simple garden; nothing like the gardens back at the palace, but beautiful nonetheless. The trees between which Draco and the hammock were suspended, was in the centre of the garden- with plants growing around the sides. The plants were enchanted. Every so often they would change colour, sparkle or begin glowing. Draco continued to gawk at the garden when, hearing a noice behind him, he turned around so fast that he nearly got whiplash. Draco saw Lupin approach him, a tray of food in his hands. Draco was going to thank Lupin, as he was handed the tray of food, but instead asked "Where am I".

Lupin smiled and replied "there is more to a place then it's looks, Mr Malfoy".

Draco looked confused.

"The back of the shop" Lupin sighed.

lightbulb

"of course. The veil…"Draco mumbled. "You said that we were successful…"

"Yeah, that's why we are still alive".

"…but…"

"Eat. Mr Malfoy. You lost a lot of strength. If you need me, give a yell".

"…but…"

"You've been asleep for five hours. The balls tonight, so you need your strength. Eat!"

With that, Lupin went back inside and Draco began eating his food hungrily. After all the food had vanished from his plate, Draco made a move to stand up but a hand on his shoulder topped him.

"What…?" Draco said, jumping slightly and nearly falling off the hammock.

Lupins hand steadied him.

"Sorry I startled you, Mr Malfoy, but I think that you better go soon. Your father is now, personally, searching for you…"

"...probably wants to practice curses on me…" Draco mumbled.

"…And I heard that your mother is very distraught. But like I said, you can stay here as long as you need to". Lupingave a small, genuine, smile and removed the tray from Dracos lap.

"Thankyou, Mr Lupin" Draco said politely. The words sounded foreign to himself as if he had never formally thanked anyonebefore (well, anyone who wasn't a pure blood) and meant it.

"You're welcome, Mr Malfoy".

"I should go. If Father is looking for me then he must be..." he was going to say "worried" or "concerned" but he believed none of these to be true. "...um... Mother will worry about my safety..." he believed this to be true. "...but could we go over the plan one more time? Then I'm ready" Draco finished, determined.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy. Now Dumbledore and Harry will..."

* * *

After finishing the housework (with the help of her friends), Hermione was ordered to help Blanche and Katarina to get dressed and ready for the Ball. Thankfully, their ride home from the Village wasn't as eventful as the previous day so Hermione only had to fix their hair and makeup a little bit. It was nearlly dark before Hermione had finished getting Blanche and Katarina ready; the girls giving Hermione awkward hugs to avoid their hair falling out of place or their makeup getting smudged. 

Then Morticia called her for help.

As Hermione entered her stepmothers room, she nearlly tripped over the cat; causing it to lash out at her.

"Come here, Hermione" Morticia said, ignoring her screeching cat.

Hermione helped lace up Morticias dress and tie it up at the back (like a corset). When Morticias dress was on, she sat down at her dresser and told Hermione to fix up her hair and makeup. While Hermione was doing this, Morticia told her about the events of the day, starting with them getting their hair and makeup done (exaggerating how relaxing, wonderful-and expensive- it was). Hermione smiled politely.

"...then I saw the Prince".

Hermione dropped the hairbrush, tlhen ooked at Morticias reflection in the mirror. Morticia ignored her.

"He spoke to me and was very polite. He also showed some interest in Blanche and Katarina- I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to one of them tonight".

Hermione was about to ask whether it really was the Prince that she talked to (she believed the story to be fabricated. Well, about the proposal part mainly.), when excited screams were heard coming from downstairs.

"That will be our ride. Oh..." Morticia said, as though she was surprised. "But you're not ready child. Why are you not wearing your dress?" Morticia hid a smirk.

"I've been cleaning all day stepmother and didn't have time to make a dress for myself. I was going to make one this afternoon but..."

"That's too bad child" Morticia said, rising from her chair and putting on her gloves and mask.Then she exited the room and went downstairs.

Hermione followed her.

Once they got to the kitchen, they saw Katarina and Blanche jumping up and down, screaming. Outside, stroking one of the four horses attached to the carriage, was Ron Weasley.

"Come on girls" Morticia said, clapping her hands twice. Blanche and Katarina waited for Ron to open the door before jumping in the carriage and yelling for their mother to hurry up. "Good job cleaning the house, stepdaughter" Morticia whispered. "Don't wait up for us. Have a nice night".

Morticia laughed and she entered the carriage and shut the door.

Hermione was about to go inside when she saw Ron approach her.

"Miss Grang..."

Hermione glared at him.

"Uh... Hermione" Ron said awkwardly, causing Hermione to smile and him to blush.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Hermione..." he repeated, saying her name with some sort of fascination. "Tonight is not what it appears to be..." she opened her mouth to ask what he meant but he cut her off. "...bad things are going to happen, Hermione, things. Harry said for you to come and bring your wand. He told me about- you know-but you're strong Hermione, and can overcome your fears".

"But I'm not allowed to come..."

"Please, Hermione. Harry needs you... we all need you..."

Then he took his place on the carriage, gave a small smile and wave to Hermione, then moved the horses into a trot. Hermione waved to Ron and then went into the house. When she no longer heard the sound of hoof beats, she knew they were gone.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE NEARLY FINISHED DRAFTING THE WHOLE STORY AND HAVE WRITTEN TWO MORE CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE TO WRITE UP. THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL (AND NEW) REVIEWERS. I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY THIS STORY AND LIKE THIS CHAPTER (ALTHOUGH I PERSONALLY THINK IT WAS CRAP- BUT THE INFO REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER NEEDED TO BE HERE AND IS CRUCIAL TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT). 

THE BALL CHAPTER IS NEXT.

THANKS TO FIRE-AND-ICE89, SOFTBALL-ROCKS, MISSBAUDELAIRE, GOODYBAD, HERMIONE-GRANGER-420, MYSTERIOUSCHARM, AND BAKA DESHIS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. SORRY I'M NOT REPLYING TO YOU LIKE I NORMALLY DO BUT... hands you guys cookies and cream THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL PERSONALLY REPLY TO YOU IN THE NEXT ONE WHICH I WILL PUT UP ASAP.

THE BALLS NEXT!


	10. Introductions & Rejections

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (SEE THE OTHER DISCLAIMERS IN CHAPTER 1-9 IF YOU'RE NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS ONE)

THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! I'VE WRITTEN A NOTE FOR YOU GUYS AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER- ALONG WITH A CHALLENGE...

_INTRODUCTIONS & REJECTIONS_

* * *

The palace was glowing with lanterns and people were just beginning to arrive for the Ball when Draco rode up to the palace in the shadows. In order to avoid the people arriving- his father and Voldemort as well- Draco went to the stables to drop off his horse before going to through the servants quarters of the house.

When he entered his room, after going through passages, he noticed a rather large parcel on his bed. Inspecting it, he realized that it was the dress robes from Madam Malkins that he had attempted to collect the previous day but had been unable to because of his many 'admirers'. He shivered as he thought of all the bachelorettes waiting for him downstairs, in the hall. He sincerely hoped that none of his 'admirers' from Madam Malkins would be there (although he knew they would be) and that they wouldn't throw themselves at him or, worst still, rip his new robes.

Draco began taking off his day robes when the door opened.

Draco jumped violently and started sweating unpleasantly as the figure came into view. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

Narcissa gave out a cry (Draco noticed that her eyes were puffy and dry tear stains were on her cheek) and pulled Draco into a hug.

"I was so worried…" she sobbed, her voice trailing off.

"Mother, I'm… well…"

Dracos tough façade disappeared as his mother sat on the bed and gestured for her son to sit next to her. He did so, only just managing to place his head on her shoulder before losing control and bursting into tears. Both son and mother sobbed together.

* * *

Another person had also been crying that night in the Kingdom, but stopped as realization dawned on her.

"I must go to the Ball. I must use magic" Hermione said, convincing herself of this.

She got off her bed, after spending a long time staring out of her window at the castle, and walked over to her fireplace. She stepped onto the cold coals, pulled out the back of the fireplace, getting her wooden box. She walked over to her bed, box in hand, and emptied the contents of the box onto it.

The wand that had fallen onto the bed was emitting a golden glow and, as Hermione held her wand for the first time that her parents had gone, she felt a sense of power come over her. This power scared her but she embraced it. She pointed her wand at the cleaning cupboard, then at the white piece of material that had fallen out of her box and onto her bed, and muttered the incantation "sewius mase". The material and sewing gear floated out of Hermiones room and into the kitchen.

Hermione exhaled a breath she didn't know she had taken and stared at the wand in her hand (she noticed that her knuckles had gone white).

"Relax, Hermione…relax…" she coaxed herself, sitting on her bed and putting the wand beside her.

Her hand landed on the letters from her parents and friends. She put them on her lap and, sighing, began to read her parent's letters (not noticing the tears running down her face).

'Never give up hope darling' she read from her mother's letter.

'We love you sweetie… and are very proud of you' Letter from both parents.

Then, at the bottom of the letter she was reading, Hermione noticed miniature writing: 'nothing is as it seems…'

"Strange" Hermione thought; checking the letter again, only to see the writing vanish.

The wand had gone out of Hermiones reach. She realized this and held the wand, gasping, as the letter had a different message appear on it: 'choose your friends wisely'.

Hermione stared at the letter, bringing it so close to her that it touched her nose. Hermione put her parent's letters down, shaking her head. She picked up Harry's and Dumbledore's letters. They had written the same thing: 'the power is within you- don't be scared to use it'.

"Right…" she mumbled. "…What does all of this mean?"

She was unconsciously staring out of her window (again…) and saw seven figures moving outside in the garden; hiding themselves in the shadows and whispering rather loudly.

Quietly, Hermione blew out a candle beside her bed, picked up her wand and made her way through the kitchen and out the door. She moved closer to the figures, unable to see them. She noticed that she was standing in three feet of snow and that her bare feet were starting to get cold.

Fearing that she might get frostbite, Hermione pointed her wand at the figures and yelled "stupefy". The spell hit one of the figures and bounced back towards Hermione. Hermione ducked just in time to avoid being hit by her own spell.

"Who is there?" she asked, sternly.

When she received no reply, she muttered "lumos" to her wand. The spell cast a light over her seven wooden friends.

"'Mione!" they said, obviously shocked. "What are you doing here?"

They had all moved in front of something that Hermione couldn't see.

"I should be asking you the same question" she replied. "What is that?" she asked, gesturing behind them.

Silence.

Then they all moved to either side of a swan shaped carriage that had been created out of snow.

Hermione gasped.

"That's so beautiful. Oh…I love you guys so much…"she gave a hug and kiss to each of them (Seamus blushing). "…thankyou".

"It's our pleasure, 'Mione"

"Anything for you…"

"We love you too"

"Can I have another kiss?"

Were the replies she got (the other six guys groaning at Seamus' comment).

"Oh…" Hermione mumbled, tears glittering in her eyes.

"Don't cry please, dear Hermione" all seven figurines pleaded.

"Sorry, guys…" Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "…it's just…I…"

Words seemed to have failed Hermione so she just gave her friends another hug and then inspected the coach that they had made for her.

"You should be leaving soon or you'll be late…" Oliver informed.

"This is so surreal" Hermione murmured.

"This is real 'Mione. However, the charm will wear off at 12o'clock- oh, that reminds me. Close your eyes…"

Hermione followed Oliver's instructions and felt something cold tickle her nose and encircle her feet.

"…you better get ready…"

Hermione touched her nose and felt a mask placed on it.

"…we'll wait here for you and see you off. Hurry!"

And hurry she did. She ran through the snow and into the kitchen. There was a clicking noise coming from her feet as she ran on the kitchen floor so she stopped and glanced down. On her feet were delicate glass slippers which sparkled when her wand light touched them. Before she allowed another tear to fall, she ran into her bedroom. On her bed was a gorgeous white dress (and her sewing gear had packed itself away). She slowly undressed and then slid the gown over her head.

It fitted her perfectly. The top of the gown dipped into a square shape to reveal her collarbones. The sleeves were halfway between her shoulders and elbows. The bodice of the gown clenched to her breasts, before flowing down freely to the floor. There was another layer of material that made an A shape at the front of her dress. It was beautiful.

"Wow…" she gasped as she saw her reflection in her bedroom window. She saw the castle beyond her reflection and noticed how lights were glowing and people were arriving at the castle.

Hermione made a dash for the door but stopped and came back to her bed.

"I'm going to need you tonight papa and mum" she said, slipping her heart-shaped necklace around her neck (which rested nicely above the bodice of her dress), then grabbed her wand and ran outside.

As she rushed out of the room, she failed to notice that her parent's letter had fallen to the floor. At the bottom of the letter, a new sentence formed: 'Morticia is Voldemorts servant'.

* * *

Draco tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful, as he was introduced to yet another eligible bachelorette- Parvati Patil- who bowed. As she got up she noticed Draco yawning. She looked offended.

"Nice to meet you, Pavlova" Draco said in a dull voice.

He looked a bit shocked, and a bit amused, as "Pavlova" made a 'hymth' noise, threw her shoe at Draco (collected her shoe, which had fallen short of her target) and stormed off.

"That went well" Draco mumbled to himself, playing with his so-dark-that-they-are-almost-black robes. 'At least I look good' he thought and smirked.

The next eligible bachelotte, Lavender Brown, who was being introduced to Draco, saw his smirk and nearly tripped over the hem of her dress as she thought it was aimed at her.

Draco hid his amusement at this by coughing.

Beside the food tables, at the end of the hall, was Morticia and her girls. Blanche was stuffing her face full of food while Katarina was staring at Draco, oblivious to what was going on around them. Morticia was looking up at the balconies, trying to find someone. Then she saw them. The King and his Master were in fluent conversation about something. Morticias upper right arm prickled unpleasantly as a reminder of her destiny.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to spin around so quickly that she almost hit Ron Weasley.

"Excuse me Miss, but your daughter's introduction which the Prince will commence momentarily…" he glanced at the food residue of Blanche's face. "… so you have about five minutes to…uh…get ready".

With that, Ron departed.

Blanche and Katarina began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Girls, relax…" Morticia said. "…Let me help you…" she wiped the food residue of Blanche's face with her sleeve.

"Mother…" Blanche protested but didn't attempt to push her mothers hand away.

"Ladies…" Ron had returned. "…if you would kindly follow me and I will escort you to 'Prince Charming'" sarcasm filled Rons voice with these words but Morticia, Blanche and Katarina failed to notice.

"Presenting, to His Royal Highness, Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy The First, Ladies Katarina Rose and Blanche Marie".

For the first time all night, Draco looked up at the ladies approaching him. He slightly shuddered as he recognized Blanche and Katarina as two of the girls that had attacked him at Madam Malkins. As they bowed before him, his gaze drifted over their bent figures and behind them to the garden outside.

Standing in the doorway, leading to the garden, was a beautiful women dressed in white.

A strange sense of familiarity washed over him as he watched the women, departed his throne, walked between an objecting Katarina and Blanche and, as though in a trance, approached the beauty in white. He noticed that she was looking around in amazement (and perhaps a little bit uncomfortably).

Then she looked at him and he walked into a chair.

When he raised and composed himself, thoroughly embarrassed, he looked at the beauty only to see The Boy Who Lived hugging her and talking animatedly. Draco gritted his teeth and mumbled "not this time, Potter".

* * *

A/N:

THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS. I LIKE THIS CHAPTER THE BEST. BUT MY FAV CHAPTER OF THE STORY IS THE NEXT CHAPTER- SORRY! I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT FAIR TO SAY THAT TO YOU GUYS AS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT YET- I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. EXAMS ARE COMING UP SOON SO I HAVE TO REVISE. BUT, IF YOU GUYS REVIEW, THEN I'LL DEFINITELY UPDATE DURING THE NEXT 2 WEEKS.

SO DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER: THE BALL CONTINUES NEXT CHAPTER AND A CHARACTER DIES! IF ANYONE GUESSES WHO IT IS CORRECTLY THEN I'LL NAME A CHARACTER AFTER YOU…

THANKS TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS:

Curlz- thankyou so much! You wont have to wait to long to find out because the Ball is in the next chapter. You'll have to keep reading to find out but- why do you think that they'll live "happily ever after"?

Missbaudelaire- as always, thanks for your review. So when are you gonna write your Mean Girls story? I want to read it. Lol. Hope you go well on your test. Thanks again.

Goodybad- lol. So why did you think the Ron-thing was stupid? Lol. I agree but…he kinda likes her, you know…? Anyway, thanks for the tea, chocolate and icecream _hands you a bouquet of flowers._ Here's your update

Hermione-Granger-420- lol. so sorry, my bad. _takes back cookies and cream and gives you some yummy fruit salad._

_kisses and hugs from me to you, thanks for your review_


	11. Something Unforgivable

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS, SHORT NOTE FOR YOU GUYS AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER

_SOMETHING UNFORGIVABLE_

* * *

Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around, only to turn around and stare straight into a pair of beautiful silver-grey eyes that were just visible behind a black eye mask.

"Have we met?" Draco asked, but as Hermione went to reply she was cut off by Harry.

"Yes, I do believe we have" Harry said jokingly.

"Right…" Draco said, ignoring Harry. "Would you give me the honour of this dance?" he asked Hermione, offering her his hand.

Once again, for that night, Hermione was speechless and just nodded, grasping Dracos hand. As Draco and Hermione made their way into the middle of the dance floor, Harry remained, where Hermione and Draco had left him, with a dark look crossing his features.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Draco asked a nervous Hermione.

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, you put your left arm on my shoulder like this…" he placed her arm on his shoulder. "…and your right hand goes in my left hand…" he grasped her hand firmly. "…now we do this…" he counted the steps teaching Hermione how to dance. "That's it! One, two, three. One, two…"

She stepped on his foot.

"I'm so sorry" she gasped, her voice sounding familiar to Draco but he couldn't figure out why. "I'm not very good…"

"You're doing marvellous for a beginner" Draco assured her. "Just follow my lead" Hermione nodded, avoiding his eyes. "Now. One, two, three. One, two, three…"

For the first that night, Draco actually began to enjoy himself. He glanced at the woman before him who was still determinedly avoiding his eyes.

'She really is gorgeous…' he thought admiringly as watched as she twirled around, dress swishing around her elegantly. How beautiful she looked as she concentrated on her steps. How, when her cinnamon eyes met his blue-grey ones, both Hermione and Draco felt as though butterflies were flying in their stomachs.

Hermione was so preoccupied with remembering her steps that she didn't notice that Draco's counting had ceased.

Draco was looking at her so intently that she shook her head slightly, allowing a few perfect curls of hair to fall strategically on her face.

Without thinking, Draco reached out his hand to tuck the loose curls behind her ears. She didn't flinch. On the contrary, she felt comforted and safe (something she hadn't felt since her parents had left), as though nothing could harm her. It was like the world had stopped and it was only them.

It was like magic…

* * *

By now, people had started creating a circle around the dancing couple, trying to get a glance of the beautiful mystery girl and the Prince.

Whispers of "Who is she?" and "Do you know her?" were audible.

"How dare she?" Morticia fumed to her daughters. "You two were in the middle of being introduced to the Prince when…ahhh!"

"Seriously mother, it's quite alright…" Katarina was cut off by her mother.

"QUITE ALRIGHT? QUITE ALRIGHT…?"

"Seriously mother, I don't think he noticed me and Blanche anyway…"

"How could he not? He must be blind…"

"…but he was obviously looking for someone and she must be her".

"…So you're going to give up?"

But Katarina had walked away.

* * *

"So…" Draco said, attempting to make conversation with the mystery girl.

"So…" she replied teasingly, a beautiful smile crossing her features.

She felt him tense and could've sworn that he had blushed.

"I…ahem…how do you know Saint Potter? Are you courting…?"

"No…"

Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"…we've been best friends for ages. He's like a brother to me".

"Oh".

Silence.

Then Draco remembered…

"Are you the girl in the portrait that Potter has?"

It took a while for Hermione to realise what portrait he was talking about.

"Yes, I am. But that was taken years ago- how do you know…?"

Draco voice was barely a whisper as he asked "can I trust you?" his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

She considered this for a moment then replied "only if I can trust you".

This seemed to satisfy Draco.

"I visited Potter today" he said so softly that Hermione struggled to hear him. "I don't know if he has told you what's going to happen tonight…"

"He has".

"…are you alright with this? Being involved?"

"Yes, although I don't really have a choice…"

"Everyone has a choice"

"But in certain circumstances, there is only one option available".

Draco looked at the beauty, surprised. "There's always a way that you can change certain circumstances. Remember, there are two sides to everything".

Hermione stared into Dracos eyes. "There's only been one side for me and I've realised that I can no longer ignore it…"

"Is that the only reason that you came here tonight?" Draco asked, shocked.

Hermione looked surprised at his question.

"Well…"

She wondered whether she trusted this stranger enough to tell him her deepest thoughts.

"If you don't want to tell me (or feel uncomfortable with me), I'll understand. Trustworthy people (and privacy) are hard to come by these days…" he said, motioning his head to the people dancing around them.

This helped Hermione to confirm her answer.

"…it was mainly because my friends needed me, partly because my intuition told me to come tonight and…" she blushed slightly. "…a minor part of me wanted to come tonight just to see more of the Kingdom- including this palace…" her voice drifted off.

Silence.

"…now would be the perfect time to say some…"

It was as though the world had frozen in time as Draco's lips met Hermione's. As they parted, the world came back into full focus and they could see people pointing and talking about them. Hermione's cheeks had, once again, turned pink and Draco smiled at her.

"That was definitely unexpected" Hermione whispered, causing Draco to chuckle softly.

This brought a smile to Hermione's face.

"I know" Draco admitted. "I don't normally go around kissing random strangers…" he looked into Hermione's eyes. "…but I feel that I know you from somewhere."

Hermione had the same feeling, although she didn't openly admit as Draco had.

"I'm sorry if my behaviour was out of order" Draco apologised.

"Huh?" was Hermiones clumsy reply.

"The kiss".

"Oh… that. Right" Hermione said. "That was…fine"

"Fine?"

"I meant good"

"Good?"

"Fine. It was better then good".

Draco's smiling face was coming close to Hermiones again. As much as Hermione wanted to have another earth moving kiss with this gorgeous stranger, she needed him to answer just one question.

"You said I can trust you?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded.

"I have to ask you a question…"

Draco's face looked emotionless, but his eyes betrayed him by looking unsure. However, he agreed to answer whatever she would ask him.

"…why did you turn to Harry in your hour of need? I've heard from him that you two have been enemies for a while. Why confide in a foe?"

"He was the only one I could turn too; what with the Dark Lord back in power…are you ok?"

Hermione had started shaking as realisation dawned on her.

"You just called him 'Dark Lord'" she said and, in the second time in their second day of meeting, her voice held spite in her reply to Draco.

She walked off on Draco and into the garden.

Draco stared after her, gobsmacked. People were starting to come over to Draco to ask him for a dance. So he went 'pop' and apparated in the Royal Gardens. There was a maze in front of him.

There was a Dark Mark hovering above the maze.

"NO!" Draco shouted, running into the maze in the direction where the Dark Mark was.

He found Hermione lying unconscious on the ground.

"Enervate" he said, pointing his wand at her.

"What the…?" she said, sitting up.

Then she spotted Draco.

"You!"

"Let me explain, Hermione…" a voice cut him off.

"Ah, son. It is time" Lucius said, walking towards them. "She is Potters friend, is she not?"

Draco considered lying but felt that he couldn't. He knew his father had put a curse on him.

"Yes, but…"

"You will kill her".

Hermione stood up, fury clearly evident in her eyes.

"Is that that the reason you asked me to dance? Out of all the girls in the Kingdom you asked me because I'm Harry's friend?"

"I…"

"Yes he did" Lucius said. "I guess you could say that you're the bait". He faced his son. "Do it now Draco, before Potter comes and 'rescues' her." Lucius laughed.

Hermione looked at Draco. Draco didn't move.

"Now Draco!"

Draco looked at a furious Hermione.

"I'm so sorry" he said, slowly raising his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

/N:

HERE'S YOUR UPDATE. I KNOW I'M MEAN HEHEHE. REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER. THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS.

SUZIE- A NEW REVIEWER! HERE'S YOUR UPDATE

MORGAN- LOL. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THEN THE LAST CHAPTER!

MERCEDES- LOL. SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. AND THIS ONE. I'M BEING MEAN. LOL. SO SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MEAN GIRLS STORY. MAYBE MORTICIA IS A DEATH EATER…YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. ALSO, GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR LANGUAGE EXAM.

PEACHY TWIT 2008- THANKYOU. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING IT. I'M JUST GETTING TO THE INTERESTING PARTS!

MYSTERIOUSCHARM- YUP, SOMEONE DIES… HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPIE. : ) I CAN BE MYSTERIOUS TOO. LOL.

GOODYBAD- LOL. LIKED YOUR REVIEW. HERE'S YOUR UPDATE. P.S. THANKS FOR THE CHOCKIE- I SAW CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY AND IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! HAVE YOU SEEN IT? I SAW THE HARRY POTTER PREVIEW! I COULD BARELY CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT!. LOL. JOHNNY DEPP AND CHOCOLATE GOES WELL TOGETHER… _drools_

HERMIONE-GRANGER-420- ANYTIME : ) HERE'S YOUR UPDATE.


	12. Last Night on Earth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- THE SONG IS DELTA GOODREMS "LAST NIGHT ON EARTH" (HENCE THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER) WHICH I DO NOT OWN. DELTA TOTALLY ROCKS! GO AUSSIE! AUSSIE! AUSSIE! (I'M FEELING A BIT PATRIOTIC TONIGHT…)

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWER- I THINK THAT YOU'LL BE ALL SURPRISED WITH THIS CHAPTER…

_Last Night on Earth_

WARNING: This chapter contains mild violence

Previously: "I'm so sorry…" Draco slowly lifted his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

Hermiones screams stopped as the body hit the floor. Draco's hand was shaking violently.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked Draco, staring at his fathers body.

Draco didn't answer. They both stared in shock at the body. It had begun glowing and slowly changed shapes into a woman…

Morticia.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione gasped, crouching beside her stepmothers body.

"Do you know her?" Draco asked gently.

"She was my stepmother…"Hermione whispered. …I don't understand. I've lived with her for years, yet I never knew that she could make such advanced potions as the polyjuice potion- I mean, that was only invented recently…" hot tears stung her eyes.

Through her tears, Hermione saw Draco's face pale as he stared at her. Comprehension crossed his face as he mumbled randomly "apple".

"Sorry?" Hermione said, sniffing.

"You're the mud-muggle who threw the apple at me" he pulled back his fringe to reveal a small cut.

Hermiones tears had vanished.

"You're the Prince".

They just stared at each other at a complete loss at what to say. Slowly, Draco offered his hand to Hermione who stared at him quizzingly.

"Draco Malfoy".

Hermione looked at him in shock before bursting into laughter. Draco looked offended. As her giggles subsided, Hermione took Dracos hand and shook it.

"Hermione Granger".

Footsteps were heard coming through the maze and towards Hermione and Draco. Two people rounded the corner of maze, wands raised, and stopped.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Ron asked, lowering his wand, as he saw Draco and Hermione-who were standing side-by-side with their hands still entwined.

"'Mione, what…?" Harry stopped as he saw Morticias body. "Did Voldemort do that?"

Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"Actually Potter, I did" Draco declared.

Ron raised his wand and was about to hex Draco when Hermione stood in front of him.

"Nothing is as it seems" Hermione quoted from her parents letter.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I wonder…" Hermione mumbled, bending beside the woman that she had called stepmother. She got hold of Morticias sleeve and pulled it up to reveal a Dark Mark, identicle to the one suspended in the sky above them. Hermione stood up, shaking slightly, so Draco placed his coat on her shoulders.

"Are you ok, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"We should get back to the castle before more people see that" she said, pointing to the Dark Mark.

"What about her?" Ron spat, pointing at Morticias body.

Wordlessly, Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Morticia. In a burst of yellow light, it appeared that the ground had swallowed Morticia. The only visible evidence that Morticia had been there was a mask, resting on top of her burial place. After staring at the mask for a moment, Hermione walked back towards the castle, Draco, Ron and Harry following (although Harry and Ron kept their distance from Draco and would occasionally send him dirty looks- although Ron did it more then Harry). She came to a halt, nearly causing the guys to crash into her, at the entrance of the maze.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked. Draco, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Well…" Harry stopped as Hermione suddenly pointed her finger at the sky.

The Dark Mark had vanished.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked Harry who just shook his head.

"No idea 'Mione…" Draco looked a bit jealous as Harry had used Hermione nickname. "…but I believe that we should all go back to the Ball and continue as though nothing had happened".

They all nodded their heads before Harry and Ron gave Hermione a hug and walked back into the Hall. Hermione took off Dracos cloak and handed it back to him; he was about to protest and tell her to keep it on to stay warm. As though reading his mind, she shook her head. So he asked her "shall we dance?" instead. Once again, a beautiful smile crossed Hermione, identicle to the one she had when they first danced.

"I'd love to, Draco" she rplied, smiling and taking hold of Dracos hand; going back into the Hall.

Draco was a bit stunned hearing himself being called by his first name; he was used to His Royal Highness or His Royal Highness Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy or His Royal Highness or Prince Draco Malfoy or Prince Malfoy or Son… but he allowed Hermione to call him by his first name. He actually liked it better then being addressed by his title…

* * *

The atmosphere of the Hall hadn't changed since they had last been dancing. Noone seemed to notice that the Prince and mystery girl had disappeared into a maze that had the Dark Mark above it. The only difference, Draco noticed, was that more people were dancing and that the song and type of dance had changed.

" Do you know how to do the foxtrot, Hermione?" Draco asked, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"No. but that doesn't matter…"

"What do you mean?"

A sly grin appeared on her face.

"…can I have your permission to do something?" she asked.

Draco considered this for about a second.

"Of course, as long as it doesn't involve physical harm or the destruction of my robes or…"

"No" Hermione giggled. "Nothing like that" she added seductively.

"Then you have my permission, My Lady" Draco said, raising her hand to his lips causing her to blush.

"Ok…" she started, noticeing Draco suppress his laughter. "Right…" she said, letting go of Draco and grabbing her wand. She raised it above her head and moved it four times in straight lines; as though making an invisible square. As soon as the 'square' had been completed, Hermione put her wand away and fell back into Dracos embrace.

"What did…?" Draco got cut off by Hermione.

"Shhh…"

As their conversation stopped, music- different to what Draco had ever heard- began playing. Hermione and Draco swayed slowly to the music, Hermiones head resting on Dracos shoulder…

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times _

It's never enough  
no matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here

It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
(it's never enough)  
oohh

The afterglow  
The horizon line  
the shadows fall  
will you still be mine  
will you still be mine  
will you still be mine I ask

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

…The noise made in the rest of the Hall couldn't be heard where Draco and Hermione were dancing. However, out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw the chandelier begin to fall.

"'MIONE!" he yelled, pulling her out the space that she had created; just in time to see the chandelier smash where they had been only moments before. As Draco pulled Hermione out of the path of the chandelier he fell on the floor, Hermione landing on top of him. They probably would've stayed like that if Harry hadn't of blocked a curse that was aimed at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Harry yelled at them, as more spells descended on them.

As quickly as the warning had come, Draco and Hermiones wands were out and blocking curses. Instead of a Ball, the Hall had turned into a fighting arena.

Once the curses had ceased, Draco asked Hermione "are you ok?".

Hermione just smiled and replied "I chose my friends wisely", once again, quoting her parents letter. Draco returned Hermiones smile. As screaming echoed around the Hall, their smiles faded.

They turned around to see people pointing (while screaming, running and hiding) at a balcony. As Hermione and Draco followed the outline of the balcony and then looked inside it, they froze.

"…there is only power, and those to weak to seek it. If power is what you seek then follow me. If not…"

The chandelier exploded, sending shards of glass in every direction. People had put shielding spells on themselves and thrown themselves on the floor or behind banisters.

Draco mumbled, so softly that only Hermione could hear him, "Voldemort had indeed returned".

* * *

A/N: YES, HERE'S YOUR UPDATE. I KNOW I'M MEAN- BUT YOU GOTTA ADMIT THAT THE CLIFFIE IN THE LAST CHAPTER WAS GOOD… ANYHOO, THANKS TO MY REVIEWER- AS ALWAYS- I LOVE GETTING THE WORDS 'REVIEW ALERT' IN MY EMAIL SO THANKS.

Baka deshis- lol. Thanks for he cookies…mmm…yeah, I know that was mean. But u gotta admit it was a good cliffie…

Missbauldelaire- I was considering killing Hermione…joking! Lol. Well, in a sense Draco killed his father but Morticia coped the curse… but u know that! Lol. I'm rambling. I hope you got good results for your language exams. I have a maths test on Wednesday so fingers crossed it goes well…

Vindicatedairess- a new reviewer! Thankyou so much for the review. I really appreciate your so-nice comments. Lol- that's pretty cool how "breakaway" came on when u read that chapter! I wonder if the same thing will happen when u read this one…anyhoo, hope u liked this chappie.

Ellie- lol. Thanks I try to be clever…you're very observant. Most of the guys that read the last chapter came up with that- I thought that I was being tricky! Lol. I really appreciate your review. : )

Suzie- thankyou- you're very welcome. I hope u like this chapter.

Le lovely- thanks! I have never read a HP fanfic with the cinderella story in it either (actually, that's a lie- TRAPPED IN ANOTHER KIND OF HELL- one of the fics in my favourites has it in it but it's only minor) so I wrote this. I'm glad u like it. Good guess- it was close…

Linnyloo- lol. Yeah

Gryffindorzgirl- thanks, here's the next chappie.

Softball-rocks- thanks, yeah- u were close! Lol

Mysteriouscharm- she might die…just not in this chapter… I'm joking! I need her so I doubt that will happen unless I change the plot. Draco on the other hand…lol

Goodybad- lol. I actually did see tom felton drools sorry 'bout that- in the preview. He was in the Yule Ball scene dancing…so hot…Lucius. Sexy. ? ok. Never heard that one before…lol. Yeah, I just had to do that cliffie. I hope u enjoyed this chapter- the ending isn't really a cliffie but it's close.

THANKS TO ALL YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS. I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY WRITTEN UP THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO IT'LL TAKE ME LONGER TO UPDATE. BUT HOLIDAYS ARE COMING UP. ANYWAY, I HOPE U ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I JUST LOVE GETTING REVIEWS (HINT,HINT,WINK,WINK) AND NEW REVIEWERS ARE WELCOMED. OH, BTW, DELTA GOODREM TOTALLY ROCKS SO CHECK OUT HER WEBSITE SIS IS OBSESSED WITH HER. ANYHOO, TOOTLES AND CATCH YA AFTER.


	13. The beginning of the end

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER OR THE CINDERELLA STORY- I AM SIMPLY BLENDING THE TWO TOGETHER

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS

_The beginning of the end_

WARNING: this chapter contains mild violence and suicidal references

Previously: Draco mumbled, so softly that only Hermione could hear him, "Voldemort had indeed returned".

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione questioned, looking around, frightened. She then spotted him helping an old lady, who had suffered cuts to her face, and he had healed her wounds. Hermione felt relief- although it didn't last for long.

Death Eaters had began to apparate in the Hall and began creating a circle around the broken chandelier. Around them, giants and werewolves (that had yet to transform) created another circle around the Death Eaters. A third circle was formed by black-hooded creatures that floated off the ground. Dementors.

Hermione and Draco stared at Lucius Malfoy- The King- who was kneeling on the floor, the other followers doing the same, as Voldemort floated in mid-air, above the chandelier.

"My faithful followers" Voldemort addressed his army. "the end is near and power- more then what any of you could ever imagine- is the prize and our main aim…"

Voldemort seemed to be ignoring the other activities in the Hall. Harry had been ushered outside by Dumbledore (for final preparation), some Aurors were watching Voldemort with their wands raised, while others were in a heated conversation, and innocent bystanders (some hysterical, frightened and angry) were being advised to leave the castle or stay and fight. A lot of them left.

Hermione and Draco didn't move; they just waited…

"…but I see that one of our army is missing- where's the Death Eater Morticia?"

Draco and Hermione shifted uncomfortably before slowly making their way outside.

"The Death Eater Morticia was last seen in the maze, disguised as myself, Master" Lucius said, bowing his head.

"I see" Voldemort hissed. "Who organised her to do this?"

"It was I, Master" The King said.

"Malfoy. Do you remember my order that no one was to use any more Polyjuice potion until Severus and Morticia made more?"

"Yes Master, I do remember…"

"Yet you disobeyed my orders"

"It was never my intention. But…"

"Due to your 'plan' I have lost a faithful servant who was of great use to me"

"Master, I did it for you. The plan would've worked if my s…"

"You lose yourself Malfoy. Crucio"

Lucius screams startled the Aurors and the innocent, but Voldemorts army didn't move.

* * *

Hermione and Draco could hear Lucius' screams from outside the Hall.

Draco had turned pale as his own father was about to tell Voldemort that Draco had betrayed him.

"Draco" Hermione said soothingly. "We need to get you out of here. If Voldemort finds you…"

"No" Draco stated firmly, looking at Hermione's surprised expression. "I'm done with running away when things don't go my way. The end is near, Hermione, no matter how many times that we try to deny it… but I think that _you _should go. You know that they hate muggles and if they find you…"

"I'm not scared of Voldemort and his slaves" Hermione said, fiercely. "I refuse to give into their ideals of power and supremacy over muggles and half-bloods. I will not run away and I will not desert Harry, or Ron, or the innocent… or you".

She embraced him in a hug, feeling safe and secure in his arms, before breaking away.

Draco held Hermione's hands as he said, "You are the strongest woman that I have ever met… but I meant what I said about Voldemorts blood prejudice…"

"I've known that for years" Hermione said, impatiently. "I also know that he was behind my parents suffering… I will avenge them".

"At the expense of your own life?"

"My life wouldn't be worth living without love and my desire. And when these two are combined, there is no stopping me".

Silence.

"Please say you understand, Draco. I just can't…"

"I do understand now".

Draco thought of Harry Potter, who is a half-blood, and how he was destined to defeat Voldemort, and how he had already defeated him numerous times. He thought of Remus Lupin, also a half-blood, who could do advanced magic- although he once thought otherwise. Then he thought of the determined woman standing beside him. The woman who taught him that life is whatever you make it and that your decisions- which are made as a result of love, loyalty, friendship or otherwise- contribute greatly to who you are and your future.

Draco realised that all he had been taught about good blood and bad blood was a load of crap. Just because an individual can come from a muggle or 'pure' blood family ("What do they stand for anyway?" Draco thought bitterly) doesn't mean that someone is better then another. It just means that they are the creation of two different people- nothing more.

It had taken Hermione to show him this. Hermione…

"But…" he had to find a way to keep her safe. He couldn't take it if something bad happened to her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something bad happened to her. "…You can't do this…"

"Why?" Hermione asked, clearly frustrated. "Have you been listening to me at all?"

DONG.

The first stroke of midnight came from the Halls clock loudly.

"Of course I have, Her-Granger…"

"Did you just call me Granger?"

DONG.

"Yes, Granger. That is what I called you."

"Why?" she asked, taking a step back from him. "Did I do something…"

DONG.

"… to offend you? If I have, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you" she finished.

DONG.

'I don't want to hurt you either' Draco thought. 'But I can't let you be Voldemorts pawn'.

DONG.

"Please Draco, answer me…"

"Hold your tongue, Miss. I am royalty and shall be addressed and treated as such"

DONG.

A look of surprise crossed Hermione's face.

"What? Now is hardly the time to joke…"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Draco asked, hating himself for doing this.

DONG.

"But I thought…"

"What you think and what you are expected to do are two completely different things, Miss Granger"

DONG.

"But…"

"JUST SHUT UP MUDBLOOD"

DONG.

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered, tears forming behind her eyes.

"You, Miss, are out of line" he lowered his voice, hating himself for calling her such an awful name. "I am Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of King Lucius Malfoy and Queen Nacissa Malfoy. And you are nobody- just a peasant in a pretty dress…" he lied, avoiding her eyes.

DONG.

Hermione recovered from shock and ignored the hurt that she felt by his words. Instead, she let her anger consume her.

"Well, _Your Royal Highness_" Hermione said sarcastically. "Please forgive me for not bowing before…" she mockingly bowed. "…for not cleaning your shoes…"she pretended to wipe his shoes. "…and for being a 'mudblood'…"

Hermione took out her wand and muttered an incantation, turning her wand into a mini dagger. Then she placed the sharp blade on her wrist, breaking her skin. A crimson line appeared as she removed the 'dagger' blade (which had now turned back into her wand).

Draco gaped at her before recollecting his unreadable expression.

DONG.

"…would you look at that…" Hermione said, touching her bloody wrist. "…no mud…" she licked the blood off her wrist before spitting it on the ground. "…oh, now it is- you were right _Your Highness_. I _am_ just a _mudblood_. A _nobody_. Just a _peasant_ in a nice dress. Have a great life…"

Then she ran into the Royal Gardens, clutching her bloody wrist and hiding her tears from Draco. Draco stayed where he was, completely shocked by Hermione's reaction and the guilt that consumed him.

DONG.

The final chime from the Hall clock struck midnight.

* * *

On the steps leading to the gardens was a delicate glass slipper, which Draco stared at before picking it up, hands trembling, and putting it in his pocket.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione" Draco thought, watching the sky as the clouds parted to reveal a golden orb.

Hermione knew that her shoe had fallen off as she ran down the steps that led to the garden, but she didn't go back to collect it.

"Why bother?" she stated bitterly. "I'm just a peasant wearing a nice dress- as His Royal Highness said. I only came here for my friends and to avenge you, Ma and Pa…" she said to the stars, still walking through the gardens.

She couldn't remember any of the beautiful plants, statues or fountains that she passed.

Tears welled up in her eyes and began to run down her face as she crumpled to the ground…

DONG.

'Midnight' she thought. 'I'm sorry I failed you, my friends'.

She felt her snow-made mask begin to melt, the water mixing with her tears. Her wrist hurt but the blood had dried, reminding her of the different opinions others have on blood lines and heritage.

"Maybe I didn't come here just to help Harry and my friends" Hermione whispered to herself. "Maybe I just wanted to show to show the wizarding world that people like me are just intelligent and important and special as everyone else. That there is more to people like me then appearances and our blood lines…" she remembered Dracos last conversation with her. "…but I was wrong. People like that just can't see that everyone is equal and that blood prejudice only exists because some people base their lives around that."

"I won't succumb to that" she suddenly said, wiping her tears. "I'll show Voldemort, his slaves, the wizarding world… and the Prince what a mudblood can do."

She stood but nearly fell over as she was unbalanced. She looked down to see a glass slipper on her right foot. For some reason, her shoe didn't melt like her mask had- even though they were both made out of snow at the same time.

"How odd" she murmured, taking off her shoe and shrinking it, with her wand, before putting it in the same place that she keeps her wand.

Hermione walked back to the palace, more determined then ever before.

* * *

A/N: this chapter was really emotionally draining for me. I wrote it last night. I normally write just by thinking about what is going to happen and then putting pen to paper and seeing what happens. I did this for most of the chapter until the part where Draco tries to protect Hermione but he does it in a stupid way. I imagined myself as Hermione and all these emotions just came out. I was going to change the part where she licks her blood and spits it on the ground but it fits that part of the story and shows how hurt she was. I don't like writing about things like that but it fits there and evokes such strong emotions that I'd be more afraid to take it out then keep it in the chapter.

I'm sorry if any of you guys feel strongly against this. I'd completely understand if you do. I despise violence of any sort so I tried to not make it sound really gory and gross through the actually physical harm, but I tried to focus it on the emotional factors and feelings.

This chapter was really intense to write, and I believe that the story will become even more so as I write the next chapters and the characters are in the middle of war, but I'm rather proud of this chapter and I hope that you guys like it as well.

As always, thanks to my faithful reviewers. I always appreciate your comments and I love hearing feedback on this story.

I'm actually thinking about writing a sequel to this story so tell me what you think about that. If I do that, I'll write out the whole sequel before typing it all up and posting it on fanfiction.

I'm going to have to write my personal thanks to each reviewer from this chapter in the next one as I am totally exhausted and want to get this up ASAP.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tootles.


	14. Hidden Secrets

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

A/N: TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS- SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.

_HIDDEN SECRETS_

The glass slipper seemed to weigh heavily in Draco's pocket, but he assumed that this was because of the burden he felt on his conscience. He felt really guilty about what he had done to Hermione, and what she had done in retaliation.

'I hope she can forgive me,' he thought to himself. 'Hopefully she'll realise that I did it for her safety… now I have to worry about my own…'

Waiting in the garden, peering into the Great Hall, Draco saw Death Eaters and the Dark Creatures helping Voldemort by fighting the Aurors. The Aurors were clearly outnumbered, yet there seemed to be more casualties for Voldemorts army then the 'light side'.

The Hall had been completely trashed. Everything from the decorations to the furniture, and Malfoy 'family heirlooms' has been destroyed. Even Dracos throne had been shattered; in fact, the only way Draco remembered it had even existed was a piece of material, marking where his throne had been…

"Mr Malfoy…" a voice whispered on Draco's right side, where a palace wall stood.

He couldn't see the person in the shadows.

"Mr Malfoy…" the voice repeated, urging Draco to come over to the wall.

Against his better judgement, and all he had been taught about the unknown, Draco followed the voice and walked over to the wall, his hands outstretched. Stepping into the shadows he felt that he had walked through ice.

Once this feeling had faded, he noticed that he stood in a room that he didn't even know existed in the Palace.

The room was bare, except for a carpet running down the centre of the room and candles floating in air beside the walls.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, standing in front of Draco.

Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"She left" he replied, hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'she left'?" Ron asked, appearing through the entrance that Draco had gone through.

Draco remained silent.

"Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said, appearing beside Harry. "What happened?"

Silence.

"Merlin, Malfoy! What did you do to her? If you've hurt her, I'll…"

"That's enough, Ron," Harry said, before facing Draco. "She needs to be here, Malfoy, if you know what…"

"SHE LEFT, OKAY!" Draco shouted, his frustration evident. "I made to leave. I…" Draco lowered his voice. "…I didn't want her to get hurt so I made her leave."

Silence.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Draco shouted, his frustration coming back.

"What did you say to convince her? She's not easily swayed to change her view on something she's adamant about…"

"Does it really matter, Potter?"

"Yes, it does, Malfoy. I need her and if something's happened to her I'd like to know about it (and - if required - seek revenge on the sorry bastard who has hurt her). Where is she?"

"I'm not sure" Draco said, a guilty look crossing his face.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, his fist tightening on his wand.

"Not that it's any of your business, Weasley, but we had a fight and she ran off into the Gardens. Hopefully she went to the stables and rode my horse back to her house…"

As Draco continued with his explaining, Harry and Ron getting set to curse him, they failed to notice that Dumbledore had left the room.

* * *

The path to the Palace seemed to have extended since Hermione had ran through the Gardens. Hitching up her gown in order to run faster (or as fast as her bare feet would allow), she made her way to the Palace. Coming closer and closer to the Palace, Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. Feeling as though she was being watched, Hermione stopped and turned around, only to face the maze and see a pair of eyes looking at her…

* * *

"For the final time Weasley, I didn't do anything to her" Draco stated slowly. "Although I may have said something harsh" he whispered, earning a glare (or two). "Her safety was my only concern" he added defiantly. "And if you have a problem with that then you can eat sh…"

"Do you love her?" Harry interrupted.

"What?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Are you insane, mate?" Ron gasped. "It's a preposterous theory that the Prince could ever- even consider- to love a mu…"

"FINE! I CALLED HER A 'MUDBLOOD'. Happy?" Draco finally admitted.

"YOU WHAT?" both Ron and Harry yelled, brandishing their wands threateningly in Dracos face.

"I…well…you!" he pointed at Ron. "Were about to call her it and…"

"I was going to call her a 'muggleborn', moron" Ron corrected, through clenched teeth.

"Oh" Draco mumbled, feeling completely stupid. "…I still didn't mean it. I was trying…"

"…to protect her. Yes- we know- you've already said it like a million times" Ron sarcastically remarked.

"Actually, I've only said it fourteen times, Weasel…"

" Please, guys" Harry said, putting a stop the their argument. "What's done is done. Although I am concerned for 'Miones safety, I'm positive that Dumbledore will find her before…" his voice drifted off, causing the room to fill with silence.

* * *

"Who's there?" Hermione whispered, tightly clutching her wand.

Three more pairs of eyes stared at her through the darkness. Then another two pairs.

"What do you want?" Hermione raised her voice and walked towards the maze entrance.

She saw another pair of eyes appear.

"Say something" she growled. "Or I'll hex you" 'or die trying', she thought.

One of the seven pairs of eyes blinked.

"STUPEFY" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at the maze entrance. She ducked as the spell she sent came back towards her.

'How is that possible?' she thought. 'only…' "Seamus?" she whispered, as her seven friends came out of the maze and hugged her.

"You okay, 'Mione? You didn't return home and we were worried and… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" Oliver exclaimed.

"Nothing" Hermione lied, covering her arm. "It's nothing guys. You should go. Voldemorts back and the Ball is…"

"What happened 'Mione?" Dean asked.

"Well, Voldemort came back into power. The Ball was a set-up for the War to begin and…"

"No, 'Mione, with your arm" Terry said, holding out her arm.

All of her friends gasped; Seamus walking backwards into the maze and tripping over nothing.

"Seriously guys, there's more important things at hand" Hermione protested but stopped as her friends were preparing to retaliate. "Fine" Hermione said, defeated. "I was settling an argument with the 'mudblood' hating Prince. In an attempt to show him that my blood is not made out of mud, I did that…"

Seven faces looked angry.

"…honestly guys, I'm fine. It was just my way of showing that everyone is equal. The Prince is just an pompous, egotistical, stuck-up, little coach roach, with an ego the size of…"

"You don't need to explain your actions to us, 'Mione" Seamus spoke up for the first time. "What do we have to do?"

Hermione looked confused for a moment before she realised…

"No, no. You can't help" she argued. " If Voldemort catches you, he… he… he may be able to put you under his control. I wont allow that. I can't…."

"Shhh" Seamus hissed. "We have our own reasons for taking part in this war" and he made his way up to the Palace. He stopped when he reached the steps and motioned for the others to join him.

Hermione faced the others, her eyes pleading with them not to go, but they silently apologised and followed in Seamus' footsteps. Unable to do anything further, Hermione followed them and walked up the steps.

Someone was waiting for them.

(A/N: I was going to stop here but that would be mean).

"So glad that you could join us, Miss Granger. I see that you have your wand and- ah, it's nice to see you all again…" Dumbledore welcomed Hermiones friends.

"Is it true, Dumbledore?" Seamus asked.

"Is he really back?" Oliver added.

Dumbledores piercing blue eyes glanced at each of the figurines before him.

"I'm afraid so" Dumbledore replied. "I, myself, have also been fighting- hence the state of my robes…" he motioned towards his tattered cloak, and robe, which was ripped and singed. "I'm positive that they will be coming to look for me, and they will find me…" Hermione opened her mouth to ask something but Dumbledore cut her off. "…it'll be my own fault. But they will not find you- at least, not until you want them too" Dumbledore added, with a twinkle in his eye.

"But Dumbledore, weren't you helping Harry to be prepared? He's…"

"I believe that Mr Potter is more then capable and prepared for the final battle, Miss Granger. However, I do believe that he needs you for moral support…"

Shouts were heard coming from the Hall; such as "He's outside".

"Now quickly, Miss Granger and friends" Dumbledore pressed his palm to the wall of the Palace, causing it to open. "One of my more greater inventions" he smiled, watching as Hermiones friends entered.

As Hermione was about to enter, she saw Snape run outside, his wand raised at Dumbledore.

"AVAD…" Snape shouted, but was cut off by Hermione yelling "STUPEFY!"

She watched as Snape was hit with her curse and knocked unconscious.

"Thankyou Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled at her. "And good luck".

As Dumbledore removed his palm from the wall, it closed up. Hermione felt like she was walking through an invisible ice wall before falling, quite literally, out the other side and into the arms of a certain male who she had begun to view as more then an acquaintance.

"Are you okay, Miss Granger?" he asked, concerned.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? So sorry about that. I've finally finished school. Yay! I've had this chappie written for a while but have been a bit too busy to type it up. Sorry about the cliffie- I can't help myself. Besides, there'll only be about 2 more chapters to go. Then I may be doing a sequel. Tell me what you think!

Thanks, as always, to my awesome reviewers. You guys rock.

Reviewers from Ch 12:

Juckho- thanks mate. Here's your update.

Sweetlinc- I'm glad you love it. Thankyou so much.

Lee- trust me, it's not going to stop until it's over

Baka Deshis- lol. No I wouldn't want that! Lol. But… I love doing cliffies!

Xesha- lol. I couldn't help myself. I love making characters jealous

Charmedfiregalhermione- yes, I am a girl. Lol. Check out my profile! Hope you love this chappie too

Suzie- thanks. There's gonna be a few more shocks coming up…

Harry Potter Ninja- what a lovely review. Thanks. Here's your update

Goodybad- thanks for the advice. I'll use it- I'm planning on editing my chappies again after I finish the story

Mercedes- as always, thanks for the review. I hope you have fun babysitting and try to relax. Think of what Harry is going through! Lol. Not to mention Draco and Hermione!

Reviewers from Ch 13:

Avchocaholic- your welcome. Thanks for the review- hope you like this chappie

MidnightsInertia- thanks. I did read your story. I'll leave a review after.

Ellie- it was never my intention to make cutting be perceived as 'cool'. It isn't. I anticipated this sort of response and I'm glad that you're against it. This chap was v. intense to write. Just so you know, Hermione wasn't doing it for attention- she did it to show Draco that they are equal beings and that blood predjudice is ridiculous and doesn't account for anything. Thanks for your comments though. I appreciate that you feel strongly about this issue and that you said how it really is.

Wingsofthefae- are you being sarcastic? Lol. Right. Thanks, as always, for your review. Here's your update.

Julie- I'm glad you like. I've tried to keep them in character but because it's set in a different time- and is a DraMione romance- it's a challenge. But it's also fun!

VOnNiiZ- here's your update. Lol. Thanks.

Sweetlinc- another review! Thanks so much. Yeah, Draco was a doofus. Lol.

TomIsAGreatActor- whoever thought 3 words could mean so much? Thankyou.

HPN Padfoot HPN- wow. I don't really know what to say but… thanks so much. That's the best reaction an author can get.

Baka Deshis- here hands you another box of Kleenix. Sorry about that, to be honest, I cried while writing it… thanks so much though. It means a lot to me. Although I can't promise that there'll be a happy ending… but I'm not totally against it either… we'll see what happens


	15. Saving the Mudblood

Chapter 15:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER OR CINDERELLA

_Previously: Hermione felt like she was walking through an invisible wall before falling, quite literally, out the other side and into the arms of a certain male that she had forgotten (for a while at least)._

"_Are you okay, Miss Granger?" he asked._

* * *

"Ronald, how many times…?" Hermione started, frustrated, but was stopped by Ron.

"Sorry Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, helping her to stand up.

"I guess…" she turned around only to face Draco. "…not" she snarled and took out her wand, thrusting it at Draco.

"Hermione…" Harry said questionably. She ignored him.

"Hermione- I…" Draco said, but stopped mid-sentence as Hermione's wand was now at his throat.

"Don't you dare" she whispered menacingly. "Don't you dare call me Hermione. You loathsome, evil little coach roach…"

"Hermione" Ron gasped, but she ignored him and continued cursing Draco.

"…you dare to call me that. To act as though you care. After…after…" her voice and hand shook so hard that she nearly dropped her wand. Slowly, Harry approached her, touching her shoulders and leading her away from Draco.

"So much for helping her" Ron whispered sarcastically to Draco before walking over to his best friends. Draco heard them whispering (mainly curses) about him. At first he tried to ignore them but he failed dismally and walked over to the Golden Trio.

"As I am the Prince" he said authoritively. "I believe that…"

"I don't give a crap who you are" Hermione interrupted rudely. "Go sit on your throne and leave me alone, Your Highness".

"Hermione…" Harry said shocked at her attitude.

"Harry…" she replied mockingly.

"Hermione…" Ron contributed.

"Draco" Draco added, attempting to make Hermione laugh but failing dismally. In fact, he had the opposite affect on her. She glared at him and pretended that he didn't exist (again).

Hermione's friends had watched Draco and Hermione argue with confusion but refused to get involved and continued to stand around the sides of the room.

Unfortunately, Draco had other plans for them.

Strutting over to Seamus- who was standing slightly away from the others, enthralled by Hermione's sudden display of rage- Draco whispered to him, "so the mudblood has feelings".

The Trio quickly spun around as they heard a sudden "bang" behind them, to see Draco lying spread eagled on the floor, with a trail of blood running from his lip and his eyes wide in shock.

"What have you done?" Hermione yelled heatedly at Draco.

"What have I done?" Draco angrily retorted. "I was the one that got attac..."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but he insulted you. I only…" "It's quite alright, Seamus" Hermione brushed aside his apology. "You're such a moron Malfoy. Not only have your insults led you to being sprawled across the floor, but that "bang" you caused Seamus to make has given away our…"A banging sound was heard, as though someone was running at the outside wall with a table, echoed around the room. "…hiding place" Hermione finished lamely.

Draco looked at her stunned and his first turned even paler then normal, while Seamus' eyes brimmed with tears. Hermione caught Seamus' eye and smiled.

"Okay, here's what we've got to do…" Harry Potter whispered from the middle of the floor.

* * *

Five Death Eaters were firing curses at the stone wall outside of the Kings Hall. A Death Eater had reported that, while chasing an injured Auror outside, he heard an explosion come from an inside a wall. The Death Eater immediately reported this to Voldemort, who then ordered for four other Death Eaters to investigate. Previously, Lucius had told Voldemort that "there are many rooms in this castle that even I don't know about Master. My ancestors had ordered peasants to make, and as a result, they created rooms that even my family didn't know about"…

The Dark side were slowly losing their competition; many Aurors had tried to apparate out of the Palace but a charm had been put up, preventing them from doing so, and sending any apparating Aurors to the dungeons which some Dementors were guarding. However, the deceased were, literally, swallowed by the floor of the Great Hall.

Voldemort had repaired the Kings throne and was lounging around on it, watching the occupants of the Hall fight, in amusement. A smirk that was more like a grimace appeared on his face as Lucius killed yet another Auror; then he abruptly stood, pointing his wand at the curtain that hung at Dracos' broken throne.

"Put a stop to this madness, Tom" Dumbledore stated clearly, from behind him; causing Voldemort to turn and face him with that ugly smirk still on his face.

"Haven't you heard what they're calling me Dumbledore?" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes glowing menacingly. "The Dark Lord… well, I had better live up to that title…crucio".

Dumbledore avoided the curse aimed at him by turning a piece of the broken chandelier into a wall, separating them. The wall glowed orange and disappeared as it absorbed the spell.

"Still using party tricks I see Dumbledore" Voldemort stated, tiredly examining his wand. "you really should start amusing yourself the way old men normally do- by talking about the weather…"

Voldemorts wand glowed blue before a mini tornado erupted out of the end, encircling around Dumbledore before exploding. A few people that had also been fighting nearby Voldemort and Dumbledore were also caught by the explosion and, as a result, literally flew backwards.

"…Rest in Peace, Dumbledore" Voldemort mockingly said, looking at the spot that Dumbledore had been seconds before.

"I have a long way to go yet, Tom" Dumbledore's voice came from behind him.

"Oh?" Voldemort feigned surprise before raising his wand again. "AVADA KADAVRA"

"STUPEFY"

The curse that Voldemort had aimed at Dumbledore was deflected, but instead of feeling angry at this interruption, Voldemort smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Harry Potter".

* * *

Harry's plan was as follows: hide, wait and attack. They all hid by using a concealment charm that Hermione taught them (although she taught Draco rather hesitantly). Ron's plan was to use Draco as bait by sticking him in the middle of the Great Hall (Hermione thought this idea was stupid, but her pride allowed her to believe that this was the best plan ever). The "wait for the morons to enter the room and then attack" part of the plan happened slower then expected as the Death Eaters had to break through the charms on the wall.

Five Death Eaters did manage to break into the seemingly empty room and looked around in wonder… moments later they were unconscious, gagged and bound before being placed in the centre of the room. One of the Death Eaters had let slip that his "Master had killed Dumbledore", which earned him a punch in the face, and caused the Golden Trio and co. to run into the Hall just in time to prevent the Death Eaters prediction from actually occurring.

Hermione noticed how Harry's eyes narrowed and his knuckles turned white from clenching his wand very tightly as Voldemort addressed him. He just stood there like this. Hermione had the suspicion that Harry was thinking about the tactics that Dumbledore had taught him.

"You've taken great thought into this, haven't you Potter? Voldemort asked, sounding surprised. "You really believe that you can defeat me by using those defensive spells that Dumbledore has taught you?" Hermione saw Harry's eyes widen briefly, as though asking 'how does he possibly know this?' "But…" Voldemort continued, his eyes turning to the colour of blood. "did you ever think that I would do this?"

Hermione closed her eyes and let a loud, piercing scream, as she felt like she was being stabbed by thousands of knives. As quickly as it had began, the Crucio curse stopped and Hermione opened her eyes; only to find herself looking at the remainder of the chandelier that was… on the roof! She looked down and saw her friends and Voldemort below her.

All Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione's friends had advanced towards Voldemort but stopped and watched helplessly as Hermione screamed and was lifted into the air.

"Take one more step forward Potter and your little friend will be sliced on the glass below her". Harry looked helpless before he responded, "kill me instead. Spare Hermione and you can have me…"

"No, Harry don't do it. That's what he wants you to… ahhh!" Hermione screams pierced through the air.

"Would you really sacrifice yourself for this piece of filth?" Voldemort sneered, causing Lucius to laugh. Harry just looked at Hermione. "Did you hear that Draco?" Lucius asked his son. "The 'chosen one' is willing to exchange his life for the mudbloods…"

Something inside Draco had snapped as his father called Hermione a mudblood.

"_Silestia_" Draco aimed the spell at Voldemorts hand, causing a gash of blood to appear on it- and Voldemort dropped his wand. He realised in horror that the spell was broken, as she began falling in mid-air.

'This is it' Hermione thought to herself. 'I am going to die by being sliced into pieces'.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Ron shouted, causing Hermione to stop about a metre from the ground. Ever so gently, Ron directed Hermione above him. However, it was Draco that caught her as Ron deactivated the charm. Hermione looked at Draco in surprised- Draco giving her a smile- as he placed her feet on the ground, Ron moving beside her to hold her upright, before stepping in front of her.

"Draco! What are you doing???" Lucius shouted at his son, before making a movement towards him, but stopping as he noticed Draco and the Golden Trio aiming there wands at him. So, he walked over to his Master instead (who was looking over the situation with amusement).

"As you can see, Father" Draco calmly explained. "Potters not the only one willing to risk his life for the mudbloods".

* * *

A/N: omg, it's been so long! I am so so sorry to all of my faithful reviewers for the long wait. I spent most of last year and this year backpacking around Europe and Japan and, unfortunately, was unable to update over there. I had attempted to finish writing the story before I actually left but that failed. I hope that you guys like this chapter!!!

I have to tell you that I had a bad case of writers block writing this chapter. I just felt like going "blah blah blah" Draco saves Hermione…

Only one more chapter to go sniff!!! And I've already written it and just need to type it up then can post it. YAY!!!!!


	16. Past, Present and Future

_**Chapter 16: Past, Present and Future**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the Cinderella story, including the film Ever After

* * *

Lucius was gaping at his son (who was staring back defiantly) before recollecting himself and sending a dark curse at Draco. The curse was deflected by Draco easily.

'You do realise Father, that you taught all of the curses you know' Draco jeered at his father, while still guarding Hermione.

Lucius shook with rage, before running towards an unsuspecting Draco and tackling him to the ground. Hermione shouted in alarm as Lucius began kicking and punching his son, then Lucius muttered a spell to his wand which turned it into a giant whip.

As he lifted the whip- ready to strike Draco- Hermione ran up behind them; shouting a spell which caused the whip to wrap itself around Lucius, strangling him, so he fell unconscious. A shaking Draco just stared at his father as Hermione helped him up.

'I- has he done this to you before?' Hermione asked. The look on Draco's face revealed the answer.

Hermione placed her hands on both sides of Draco's face, turning him to face her; his grey eyes staring straight into Hermione's chocolate ones, before gently pulling him to her so their lips met.

'It will be okay' Hermione breathed to Draco in between heavy kisses.

They broke apart as the deafening sounds of people apparating inside the Hall filled the air. Voldemort, still sitting on the throne, was surrounded by his army who had apparated inside the Hall (Lucius had been left where he fell).

However, on the other side of the Hall, Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Draco, were now surrounded by the _light_ side.

'So, Voldemort, do you have anything to say before I defeat you like last time?' Harry asked mockingly, causing the light side to grin jeeringly.

Voldemort's glowed red when he replied: 'Those with power always triumphs over those that are too weak to seek it. Let the Battle begin!'

It was hard to tell who was winning the battle. About an even number of soldiers had fallen on both sides- but the battle still continued. Draco and Hermione remained side by side, defending each other, as Death Eaters aimed curses at them; while Ron and Dumbledore were helping Harry take out as many members of the Dark side as possible. Voldemort, however, was just watching amusingly, retaining his strength.

Then he spotted Hermione's friends fighting the werewolves near the broken chandelier.

'So my little friends have returned to help me' Voldemort stated, waving his wand, which caused Hermione's friends to apparate in front of him.

Seamus and the others looked at him in shock, before running towards him and throwing curses at him in fury. Voldemort easily deflected the curses and, as though under the imperius curse, they bowed at his feet. Hermione saw this and shouted out, before apparating in front of Voldemort; Draco following.

'Let them go' she said fiercely, pointing her wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort gave her a disturbing smile.

'Put that away you silly girl' he warned her. She didn't back down.

Then her wand flew out of her hands. Hermione looked shocked for a moment, and then closed her eyes. As she muttered something, her friends started glowing and stood up before turning into humans again.

Voledmort's eyes widened in surprise.

'The mudblood can do wand less magic- I'm impressed- _crucio_!' The curse hit Draco as he pushed Hermione out of the way; the familiar pain overwhelming him. 'Love is so over-rated –.' 'Want a bet?' another voice piped up beside Voldemort.

Harry.

* * *

Hermione and her friends helped Draco up, as he was still weak from the curse.

They watched in amazement as Harry fought Voldemort; doing the most spectacular magic imaginable. Ever so slowly, Harry- and Dumbledore who was also sending curses at Voldemort- were beginning to wear Voldemort down. Draco noticed that they were ascending the steps, towards where his throne had been…

'Harry is in trouble, Hermione' Draco told her. 'My throne- it's the Veil'

Hermione's eyes widened at this information.

'I always believed the Veil to be a myth' Hermione whispered, obviously shocked. Draco shook his head.

'It has been around for as long as Voldemort- he created it. It's used to destroy his foes. However, Remus Lupin and I charmed it-'

'What do you mean?' Hermione questioned urgently.

'Don't worry about that. You have to use legimency to inform Harry that to get rid of Voldemort forever, he has to push him into the Veil' Draco finished.

Both Ron and Dumbledore had fallen unconscious at the hands of Voldemort; but Harry but still fighting Voldemort, moving right in front of Draco's throne-

'Any last words, Harry?' Voldemort asked, mockingly.

'Yeah' Harry said, his green eyes flashing. 'Enjoy hell-'

'_Harry you have to push Voldemort through the material behind Draco's throne' _Hermione's voice informed him. _'It's the only way to defeat him. I love you…'_

Voldemort noticed Harry pause, and took this opportunity to hit him with a curse; knocking the breathe out of Harry, who recovered quickly and started aiming and deflecting more curses at Voldemort.

'Did you get through to him?' Draco asked Hermione, while fighting another Death Eater.

'I hope so' Hermione replied, as she helped Draco defeat the Death Eater, and then they both turned their attention to Harry. 'We have to help him!'

As Hermione made a move to go to Harry, she noticed her friends and Draco gathering around her in confusion.

'Mione' Seamus said. 'Your shoe is _glowing_'.

And indeed it was. Hermione took her shoe off her foot, as Draco removed her other shoe from his pocket. Both shoes were illuminated.

'What is happening?' Hermione whispered, as both she and Draco looked at the shoes they were holding. There was writing inside them.

'Hermione- Harry's in trouble' Seamus exclaimed; pointing at Harry as he was thrown off-balance by a curse that Voldemort had sent at him…he was moving closer and closer towards the Veil…

'HARRY!' Hermione screamed, but was cut off as Draco had placed his hand over her mouth.

'Mione, there's only one way that we can save him now' Draco told her, holding out her shoe.

She looked at her friends and they nodded.

As Voldemort sent another curse at Harry, causing him to fall towards the Veil, Draco and Hermione held onto each others hands and said in unison (reading the writing inside of Hermione's shoes):

'_Love has brought us together, now fate will tear us apart;_

_Going into the future to save our present, with no memories of the past'_

The world seemed to stop.

Harry was about to fall into the Veil. Voldemort's eyes laughing in victory.

Hermione's friends looked at her sadly.

And she and Draco gave each other one last kiss. Before-

Darkness.

* * *

A muggle-born witch woke up after having the same repetitive dream that she had been having for the past few weeks. However, unlike in her dream where she was in a Hall, she was in her bedroom at school.

Hermione Granger got up and dressed; putting on her robes and attaching her Head Girl badge onto them. Walking quietly into the Heads common room- so as to not wake the sleeping Head Boy in the next room- Hermione jumped in shock as she saw a blonde haired boy was staring at the fire intently.

She considered going back into her room to avoid a confrontation with the Head Boy, but decided to risk being seen by him. Besides, if he annoyed her, she knew more curses then anyone at Hogwarts (except maybe Harry) and would have no trouble demonstrating them if Draco annoyed her.

'What are you doing up at this hour Granger?' Draco Malfoy asked, bored.

'I'm going to study' she lied, making her way towards the common room door.

'At 2 o'clock on a Saturday morning?' Draco asked incredulously. 'With the Graduation Ball coming up today?'

Hermione mentally slapped herself.

'Actually' Hermione corrected herself; and surprised by Draco's behaviour towards her, she cautiously sat on the couch opposite him. 'I had a dream'.

Hermione thought that Draco's eyes had flashed in her direction when she said that, but then she decided that it just might have been a trick of the fire-light, reflecting in his eyes.

'About what?' he drawled. Hermione gaped at him.

'Are we actually having a civilised conversation?' she couldn't help asking.

Draco turned his attention from the fire to Hermione, glaring, and said: 'if I called you a mudblood, would that make this feel more normal?'

Hermione glared back at him and was about to leave- Draco could tell- and he felt a twinge of curiosity.

'I apologise Granger. It's a shock for me too- I also had a dream…'

Hermione stopped halfway out of her seat and looked at him; Draco had been looking at her the whole time, as shock overwhelmed the both of them.

Grey eyes looking into brown.

'Could it be true?' they whispered at the same time. Then, as though some force was pushing them together, they stood and embraced each other, just stared into each others eyes. Slowly, Hermione raised her hand and moved it over Draco's face; feeling his hair, forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, mouth…

This was too much for Draco. He took her hands in his, never once breaking their gaze.

'There's only one way to know for sure' he whispered, his hot breath tickling Hermione's skin.

Then, as though she knew exactly what he meant and agreeing, Hermione leant forward and allowed Draco to kiss her. It was just on the lips but, to them, it felt magical.

'Can this really be happening?' Hermione mumbled before kissing Draco again, opening her mouth slightly so Draco could deepen the kiss by entering his tongue.

In a slow rhythm, Draco and Hermione's tongues caressed the others, as her hands wandered through his hair, and his around her waist. Draco's arms tightened around Hermione's waist as he pushed her back.

'We can't do this?' he whispered as she tried to get her breath back. She released her grip on him and tried to move, but he was still holding onto her waist.

'Draco' she whispered, placing her hands on his.

'Granger, let's sit down' he led her to the couch that was placed in front of the fire. Now out of his grasp, she moved away from him.

'It's obvious what the situation is. Our past lives are now our present and our survival depend on each other. I doubt that the magic we had used in our past would be able to help us now but-'

'We don't know when it will happen Granger! Maybe we are wrong, and these dreams that we have been having is just a spell cast by someone who wants to see what happens when two enemies are together-'

'Honestly Malfoy, you are the smartest wizard in our year level! Surely you can see that this is not a coincidence-'

'Okay! I hate to admit it, but you are right. As normal. So what do we do?' Draco asked. Silence.

'I have no idea' Hermione sighed, defeated. More silence.

'I think that this is the first time that I've seen know-it-all-Granger not actually understand something. And it's actually quite alarming' Draco said, looking at Hermione. She met his gaze and knew that he was serious.

'If only Dumbledore was alive- he'd know what to do. We really should tell someone-' Hermione suggested, going to stand up but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the couch.

'Who?' Draco asked her. 'No one can help us with this. We have to do this by ourselves- we know too much!'

'I guess you're right for once Malfoy. You actually made more sense then me…'

They both stared at each other, knowing that Hermione's assumption was true. Then Hermione held onto Draco's hand, edging closer to him, so they could kiss again.

This time, no longer hesitant about kissing the enemy, their kisses were hot and heavy; Hermione's hands caressing his hair, while Draco hands explored her waist and back.

'Hermione. I-' Draco started but was stopped.

'You called me Hermione'

'Well, you called me Draco before'

Then they continued to kiss each other furiously; hands exploring the others bodies more boldly now. As Draco's hands moved up Hermione's stomach, she gasped.

'Sorry' he mumbled, making a move to get up.

'No' she said, grabbing the back of his jeans and pulling him so he once again was sitting beside her. 'It's real Draco- all of it. The dreams. This. _Us_- we are in trouble…'

'Hermione- it's not just us who are in trouble. _Everyone _is in trouble!' Draco growled. 'Voldemort is returning- and with him back in power- there is nothing we can do'.

Feeling like they weren't in control was unusual for both of them; but the only thing that they were in control over was being together. With this epiphany, they both decided to use this time to stay in control of the only thing they could, allowing their emotions to run wild which under normal circumstances they wouldn't be able to do.

Finally, the Mudblood and the Prince were together.

* * *

Authors Note:

I am finally finished! Wow, it's been quite a time writing this story- 4 or 5 years, in fact. It's kind of obvious now when you read the later chapters that I have improved as I've grown older. One day I will revise this story, as I know that there are many errors and at times the story is a bit AU and OOC, but I still love this story. It's the only one that I have actually managed to finish (at one time, I had written 4 stories but this is the only one I loved enough to complete).

I am currently in the process of writing another story; the first chapter of it should be typed and submitted onto this site in the next couple of weeks, as I am on holidays from university and desperately need something to occupy my days with.

Anyway, I am so so proud of myself for this story and I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me. Special thanks to Sweet Revenge16 for reviewing my previous chapter.

Reviews are more then welcome. For my faithful reviewers I'd love it if you could make comments on the outcome of this story. Please remember that a sequel is in progress.


End file.
